


Brave New World

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Arkfall and grounder dealings, Babies, Chapter 1-12, Chapter 14 on is surprise, Children, Clexa, Dad!Kane, Dont Hate Just Potate, F/F, F/M, Family Switch, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's mostly happy, Jroth Shaming, Linctavia - Freeform, M/M, Mass adoptions, Mental Illness (Minor), Multiple Personalities (Minor), My First Fanfic, Sky Parents, The 100 Ficathon, This Got dark faster than I wanted it To -_-, This has been reborn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: The 100 AU. Jake escapes the plot. Abby falls for Marcus, they never hated each other. I'm bad at summaries so yeah.Part 1, the Arkfall, Marcus has some nasty mental illness, but it's okay his beautiful wife and amazing golden-haired daughter help him through it, basically my highly biased extreme Kabby take on essentially all of season one and bits and pieces of season two until we hit that point where I drop cannon because everything went to shit and I want my babies happy healthy and actually living.Part 2: Kane Baby 2.0, (Just fyi IK the days and years are a little funky but that doesn't really matter so ignore it okay? Okay.)





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me this is the first time ive done creative writing so its going to suck for a while. There is a small chance I will get better at this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au. Im bad at writing etc etc.  
> Jake doesn't exist  
> Abby never hates Marcus.  
> No bombs and Unity day deaths.  
> Fluff. Will. Be. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Character Name]= Dictates who is speaking, Its mostly to help me stay organized, but it can help with reading comprehension. Not that my stuff is hard to comprehend.

Life in space seemed really great. To those on the ground, before the bombs. Now, however, after almost 100 years trapped in space, people were ready to go home but was their home ready for them? Would they even survive if they did make the switch? People longed to go home, but no one pushed any further than wistful hopes and dreams. 

The Ark was survival. Yes, rules were harsh. Sacrifices had to be made to ensure their future, but the only thing on Councillor Marcus Kane's mind were the two girls he loved more than anything. His stunning wife Abigail, and his beautiful newborn daughter, Clarke. (Who happened to come in at a close second to the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.) 

The Kane family was anything but typical. Never before had there been a relationship between two members of the Council, but it worked and no one questioned it. Not even the Chancellor. Probably out of fear of getting on the wrong side of Marcus (Being a Councillor and Commander of the guard had its perks.) Life was good, stable. 

Everything anyone could have ever hoped for, but life is not merciful. No one is peaceful forever. There is a time when every person's world is shaken so violently to its core they lose sight of what's real. This was a well-known standard, shared by everyone, but no one expected it to happen all at once. 

Sky box visiting day, a generally happy day for those with loved ones in lockup. For Marcus, on the other hand, it was just stressful. Abby was tied up treating a line of practically every single one of the 100 juvenile delinquents currently imprisoned. Sadly, most of them small children. Kept here because their parents were long gone. The lack of influence causing them to act out, ending with them here instead of in school like they should be.

Marcus was overseeing the whole process, on top of having to entertain a very energetic 7-year-old Clarke. He was jolted out of his daze by two tiny hands reaching for the shock baton he had strapped to his belt, "

[Marcus]“Clarke, sweetie that's not a toy." 

[Clarke]"Sorry Daddy, …. It's just SOOO boring here. “

[Clarke]“I'm hungry. “

[Clarke]“I want to take a nap.”

[Clarke]“Why do we have to be here? “

[Clarke]“Why can't I play with the other kids?" 

He knew very well the real reason he refused to let her near the JD's (juvenile delinquents) was that she was his little girl, and he couldn't risk the chance for even a little injury at his fault. He could never say that to her, she wouldn't understand, on top of already imagining the condescending glares he would receive from Abby if he revealed the truth. Sinking down to his knees to speak on her level he gave this.

[Marcus]"They are visiting their families, who don't get to see them as much as you and I do. It wouldn't be fair if they didn't get all the time they could right?" 

(Flashback to 3 days earlier) 

The sound of Earth Monitoring doors opening caused Sergeant Miller out of a daze. Causing to notice just who had walked in. Giving way to his automatic response to stand at attention and declare,

[Sgt. Miller]"Councillor On Deck!" 

[Marcus]“As you were.”

[Marcus]“I come bearing good news. In light of the statistically low likelihood of Earth's sustainability changing in the next few days. You all have the week off. Go home, rest be lazy for once in your lives. “

[Marcus]“Just don't let me catch you here, you all work too hard."

[Sgt. Miller]"Thank you Marcus" was all the Sergeant could muster up before excitedly rushing to his quarters for some much-needed sleep. 

(Back to the present)

[Clarke] "No.”

[Clarke]“That wouldn't be fair, but I'm still so bored. “

[Clarke]“Can we go get some lunch?”

“[Clarke]Or... or.... or maybe we could go play a game. I love games!" 

Seeing as every parent had already left he caved. Clarke had him tightly wrapped around her finger like a bow on Christmas.

Smiling and nodding, before scooping the little ball of energy up to head for the mess hall. Thinking how bad of a riot could 100 small children really cause?  
Before he could make it more than a few feet he and everyone in the Sky box was thrown to the cold metal floor. Instinctively his arms cocooned around little Clarke, protecting her at all costs. She clung to him refusing to let go as everyone came to their senses. Red emergency lights flashed on. Forgetting his composure in all out panic pushing through the crowds of teary-eyed little ones in search of one person.

[Marcus]"Abby? Abby? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?"

[Abby]"Marcus, I do believe you have forgotten I have been a doctor for almost ten years."

The sarcastic tone proved she had come to no harm allowing him to relax slightly, and begin to asses the situation. The relief did not last long as his radio spurred to life.

[Sgt. Miller]"Sky Box this is Earth Monitoring. Do you Copy? Over."

[Marcus]"This is Skybox we read you EM. What's the situation?" 

[Sgt. Miller]"Asteroid Marcus. It was an asteroid. It hit the bridge between section 17 and Skybox. 

[Sgt. Miller]"It's gone. You're completely disconnected from the rest of the ark."

The Words struck something within him, powerful and terrifying. It was almost enough to break the façade he was so well-respected for, but now was not the time for a breakdown.

[Marcus]"What are our options? Is there any hope for re-coupling? How much air do we have? Over." 

The silence of the radio answered his last two questions. (No, and not enough). 

[Sgt. Miller]"If I'm reading these schematics correctly, and the attendance sheet is accurate there should be enough drop-ships to get you all out." 

[Marcus]What about the rest of you? I can't imagine how much life support this whole ship just lost?" 

[Sgt. Miller]"We have a few dropships as well. I'll get Sinclair on syncing the Nav systems right away as soon as you give the order sir." 

~Silence~

[Sgt. Miller]"Sir do you copy? Do I have the order to begin the exodus?”

His entire life was crashing before him. The possibility of being trapped in a ticking time bomb watching his family slowly fall asleep. Just to never wake up again. It stabbed straight at his heart. Attacking something he would die a thousand slow torturous deaths to protect. At that moment all he could think about was his family. Abby she didn't deserve to die. She was a doctor, her life was healing the sick. Clarke, why of all people Clarke. FOR GOD SAKES SHE WAS ONLY SEVEN. She hadn't even made it past entry-level schooling. So many things she never got to experience. But it happened at that very moment that the only way to save his family was to focus. Clearing the fog from his brain, and snapping back to reality, he got back to work.

[Marcus]“Permission Granted. Begin Exodus procedures. Sync Nav systems. Organize Boarding. Supply loading. All of it. Radio when it's done. I have to deal with 100 permanently traumatized children.”

Most of the guard had still been in lockup when it hit so crowd control was not a problem. At the time there were 15 guards with them. 100 or so terrified kids. Not including Clarke who had cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. Orders needed to be given.

[Marcus]“We have 3 dropships at our disposal all loaded with the essential supplies we need to survive. I want 5 of you in each ship and 33 children with you, we will take the extra one. Secure the kids make sure none of them are, or get hurt. Radio when ready for launch. Seal doors and separate on my command.”

Abby had always loved the skill Marcus had for working under pressure. He was always so confident and collected, but in this moment she could see it in his eyes. He was close to breaking. The way he rushed over to her after the blast showed his strain. When she looked in his eyes as he hurried to make sure she was unharmed. She saw his pure unrelenting terror of almost losing her. It shocked her, she did not know he was capable of such intense worry. Shedding light on the reality of the day’s events.

Looking at the 34 tiny bodies huddled in front of him drove him to make sure they all made it home safe. Those 34 sets of watery eyes staring at him, scared and confused. It lit a fire in his heart, and he vowed to protect every last one of these kids like they were his own. 

Collecting as much calm as he possibly could to try to tell these kids what was going on. It was not exactly an easy task to explain to these tiny beings that the only hope for their survival was the journey to Earth. Which could mean ultimate death in it self.

[Marcus]“So.. who here knows anything about a very special planet called Earth?”

8 tiny hands shot into the air before he could even blink.

[Clarke]“Oo Oo.. daddy pick me, pick me please!”

[Marcus]“Now Clarke, why don’t we let the other kids have a turn?”

She nodded, obviously disappointed that she didn't get to share.

[Marcus]“Let's all take a turn telling our names and one special Earth fact to the entire group.”

Figuring it would be some time before launch a distraction seemed best for the children.

A frail looking girl with a tattered mechanics jacket went first.

[Raven]“Uhhh …. My name is Raven and I uh know that on Earth people made machines with wheels that carried them all over the place. I think they called them cars.”

[Marcus]“Very Good, and Nice to meet you Raven.”

An older looking boy with a mop of curly black hair was next. A similar looking girl with the same dark hair hid behind him.

[Bellamy]“My Name is Bellamy and um this is my sister Octavia. And I know that a long time ago on Earth they had huge families with brothers and sisters and they all lived and played together. They were really happy to be together.”

[Marcus]“Excellent Bellamy, Octavia would you like to share too?”

This only caused the girl to hide behind her brother even more.

The mention of the word sister sprouted murmurs between the children. No one was allowed to have a second child. The Ark wouldn't be able to sustain them if that was allowed. He knew instantly he was looking at the Blake siblings. The only possible way they were actually related.

A few more children stood up and shared. Wick, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, and Monty seemed to be the only ones willing to share. Aside from the ever energetic Clarke barely able to keep still beside him.

Luckily word was given that the other dropships were ready not a moment too soon. Seeing as the launch order would be given soon it was time to strap in for the craziest thing these kids have ever been through.

[Marcus]“Now that we have a lovely variety of Earth knowledge. What would happen if I told you we were going on a small adventure to a certain blue and green planet we might have just learned about.”

Confused for a second by the tricky wording of his sentence the kids were silent. Until not so surprisingly the spontaneous little Raven shouted.

[Raven]“WE'RE GOING TO EARTH AREN'T WE?”

[Marcus]“Yes Raven, we're going to Earth.”

Cheers, laughter and giddy little shouts filled the ship. Lifting some of the fog that had fallen upon the skybox.

[Marcus]“Quiet please. If you all really want to go on this trip were going to have to get buckled in. Everyone find a buddy and a seat. You need stay with your buddy at all times.”

Raven sat with Wick, Bellamy with Octavia, and Clarke (much to his disapproval) sat next to Finn. Being the best of friends Jasper and Monty were together already.

She may have only been seven but that did not change the fact he was her father and he had no place for other boys in her life.

[Sgt. Miller]“EM To Skybox, Come in Skybox.”

[Marcus]“This is Skybox over.”

[Sgt. Miller]“We're ready to begin launch, Nav systems linked. Everything's ready. We launch on your command, sir.”

The words were on the tip of his tongue, so close he could literally taste them, but the sound of Jaha’s voice cut him off. Throughout the entire ordeal, he had forgotten one little fact. 

He wasn't actually completely in charge.

[Jaha]“It seems someone has forgotten to tell the dear old CHANCELLOR,of today's events. Anyone care to claim responsibility for the let's say slip”

Jaha was a good man. A good leader? Not so much. He spent most of his days locked in his quarters with his massive collection of “illegal” alcohol. Leaving Marcus to make all the hard choices he was supposed to have.

[Marcus]“Sir we don’t have time for this. The Ark has fallen. The Exodus has already begun. We act now or we all suffocate to death In a metal box. Personally, I choose to live so. Sergeant, you have the order. We are a go for launch.”

[Sgt. Miller]“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always hope you enjoyed. Stay beautiful and have a great day.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Etc   
> Shaming  
> Concern   
> Me trying to figure out creative writing  
> Failing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again   
> [Character Name]= Dictates who is speaking, Its mostly to help me stay organized, but it can help with reading comprehension. Not that my stuff is hard to comprehend.

If you think space travel is super fun and exciting. You couldn’t be more wrong. Re-entering the atmosphere is hurtling towards the solid ground consumed by a shroud of fire. Nearing closer and closer to a deadly impact at mind boggling speeds. Combined with the protection of 35 terrified little beings. It's just horrifying. There is no other way to describe it. Just pure pants-wetting panic. After what seemed like hours (really only mere minutes) the Retrorockets fired. Dropping them not so ceremoniously on solid ground. 

The group had been so urgent to get out of skybox, one small detail escaped their grasp. They had no idea if Earth was even liveable. It was supposed to need at least 50 more years to simmer down, but now they were here. The way Marcus saw It was die slowly in the ship, die instantly when they open the doors or spend the rest of their lives on this beautiful blue planet.Anyway you looked at it opening the doors would lead to the least amount of suffering.

The walk to the door was excruciating. Suspense seeping in like the radiation they feared would kill them all. Until it was too much to handle. The doors were opened, and a rush of sweet air hit them. They were the first people on the ground in over 130 years. 

The scene before stole air from the lungs of everyone there.

[Abby]“Marcus, … It’s beautiful. The trees and, and the water it's all so …..amazing.”

The children were all still strapped tightly in their seats, squirming with anticipation and worry from the silence of the deck below. The awe of their surroundings left all 7 of the adults dazed and confused forgetting about everyone upstairs.

[Clarke]“DADDY. Do we get to come down or are we stuck here forever? I want to go play!”

[Marcus]“And we forgot about the children.” Looks of shame were not in short supply.

Some had already managed to unbuckle themselves, Raven and Wick among them along with the Blake's, the four seemed to be very smart children. Not everyone was quite as lucky, and it was a time-consuming process. It would be dark soon. If they wanted to survive they needed a fire and fast, but how do you set up a campsite and wrangle 35 rambunctious kids exploring a new exciting (possibly deadly) world. 

[Marcus]“Ok everyone, who here wants to have a campout?”

~Confused silence~

[Nate]“Mister, what's a campout?”  
[Clarke]“OH OH OH. I know this one. It's a thing people did a long long time ago. They would sleep outside under the stars. And.. and they would have a big fire, they'd sleep in bags that made them look like caterpillars. Then before they went to sleep everyone would tell stories.”

[Marcus]“Very good Clarke.” The little girl loved impressing her parents or anyone for the matter, and she was doing just that.

Having family in such high places gave Clarke opportunities other kids didn't get. She learned a bigger variety of subjects than just math and reading. She loved when she impressed people with her intelligence. 

Small gasps and excited giggling followed the explanation when information clicked with their minds.

[Finn]“Are we gonna have a campout mister Marcus?” little Finn asked him with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. 

[Marcus]“Yes, of course, but we have to gather supplies. Does everyone remember their buddy?” 

~nods of agreement~

[Marcus]“Excellent. Now I want all of you, along with your buddies, to go and collect 2 blankets and a little snack from the guards in the ship. Then I want you all to find a place to sleep for the night around this area. Stay close so you can all hear the stories later.”

After an hour the camp is done. The fire is burning, beautiful and warm. Everything is…. peaceful. It goes on like this for 2 weeks or so. A wall is built the little campfire site turns into a bustling tent city. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other survivors gradually found their way to the main landing site. All carrying as many essential supplies as they could. The children played, a luxury most of them never got to experience before. It was all so…. calming.

Each adult was assigned a group of little ones to help them learn and adjust to their new surroundings. Marcus took charge of Raven, Wick, Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Nate, Bryan, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, and of course Clarke (who he still refused to leave unsupervised under any circumstances.) He felt responsible for them, not because they were under his care. Instead, because he was the reason most of them had been put in the Skybox. Commander of the Guard was a nice title, but it came with a lot of guilt and remorse.   
Any crime committed on the Ark above the age of maturity was punishable by death. He was in charge of all of the executions. The weight was difficult, but he didn’t have time for it. These kids needed him now. “The dead are gone, the living are hungry.” the phrase echoed through his mind stirring the memories of his father along with it. 

[Raven]“Mister Marcus, what are we going to learn today?” 

Raven was always eager to learn, she had adjusted quite quickly, the others were much more hesitant. Especially Bellamy, he feared Marcus. He was the man who helped take his sister away from him. He didn’t trust anyone really. The boy had gone through too much as a child, and it was clear he needed to relax.

Not surprisingly, however, Marcus failed to remember to actually plan a lesson.  
So quick thinking was all he had left.

[Marcus]“Would anyone here like to learn how to swim?”

Maybe he thought a little too quickly.

The excited cheers and plentiful giggling brought a smile to his face and warmed his heart. Sadly the feeling was overcome very quickly when he realized he had just promised to teach these kids to swim. When he didn't even know how himself. He needed a plan and fast. He needed a distraction first.

[Marcus]“But before we can get to that, I need all of you to go help the people in the kitchen make lunch, and sort the vegetables.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Abby]“You Said WHAT?” 

Abby was not a fan of the day's activities. All Marcus could do was bow his head in shame.

[Abby]“Let me get this straight. You told 11 kids including our daughter you were going to teach them how to swim. Yet you failed to see the problem of you not being able to swim either.”

[Marcus]“They just, they’ve just been through so much, I thought it would be fun. I just want them to be happy after all I've put them through.”

She hadn’t really been that mad in the first place. Now her annoyance turned to sorrow. He blamed himself for all the kids suffering. 

Closing the gap between them she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his forehead to hers. 

[Abby]“Marcus, it’s not your fault. You were just doing your job. Nothing more. Those people committed those crimes on their own. You don’t need redemption their deaths are on them.”

[Marcus]“I can’t help but feel guilty. I've hurt them so much.”

[Abby]“That’s normal, but we’re in this together. No matter what.”

[Abby]“Now, let's go figure out how the hell we are going to teach these kids to swim!”

His smile reassured her that it was going to be alright. She had her fair share of death she blamed herself for. She may have been Head of medical but that doesn't mean she's never lost a patient before. That was the past, and it won't help the future to dwell on it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Marcus]“The guard found a spot not too far from here. Seems to be a safe area. The water isn’t terribly deep with enough focus the both of us should be able to handle it.” 

[Abby]“Marcus are you sure we won’t need another adult? 11 kids is a lot to handle.”

[Marcus]“I think we will manage, you and I are very resourceful.”

In reality, he was anything but sure, but he made a promise. Breaking it would break him.  
The trek seemed to last forever, and somehow not long enough at the same time. 

[Raven]”Woah..., I’ve never seen this much water in my life!”

[Bellamy]”Mr.Kane this is safe, right? Octavia is still little and I can’t let her get hurt. My sister, my responsibility.”

[Marcus]”Don’t worry Mr.Blake her and everyone else will be perfectly safe. I promise.”

[Marcus]”So, who wants to go first?”

~silence~

[Octavia]”I… will.”

[Bellamy]”O, Wait you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I will take your place.”

[Octavia]”It’s ok Bell. I’m not scared anymore.”

Marcus had already waded about thigh deep into the water. It was surprisingly warm, especially since they believed the Exodus had occurred in what people used to refer to as “Fall”. A time when the weather got cooler and the leaves well, they fell.

[Marcus]”Alright, Octavia I want you to slowly walk into the water until it gets to your shoulders.”

The girl constantly hiding behind her brother was almost gone. Now she seemed fearless. She bound into the water like she’d done it every day of her life. At least until it got deeper and she sank below the water but was quickly brought back to the surface as Marcus was right there waiting for it to happen. Some fear was good, no fear lead to overconfidence. Which is dangerous is a world that they barely know anything about.

[Marcus]”It’s ok, I’m not letting you go.” 

[Marcus]”Ok now, I’m going to hold you up and I need you to kick your feet back and forth like me. It will help you stay above the water.”

[Octavia]”Like…. this right?”

[Marcus]”Excellent. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

[Octavia]”100%.”

 

[Marcus]”You think you're ready to try it on your own?”

Her eyes double in size and she starts breathing a little heavier, obviously anxious.

[Marcus]”You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

[Octavia]”No.. No. I can do this.”

He lets go but doesn’t scoot back. She dips down for a split second, but she recovers almost instantly. 

She catches her breath and is already swimming around the whole pond. At least until he blocks her from the center. Still just a tad too deep for him to be comfortable.

[Octavia]”BELL, BELL LOOK! I'm Swimming! BELL I’M SWIMMING!”

[Bellamy]”I knew you could do it O.”

She doesn’t realize her purple lips and chattering teeth, joy and excitement taking over. The water may have been warm but the air was not.

[Marcus]”I think it’s time for you to dry off and sit by the fire.”

Saddened but not one to question authority (yet ;D) she reluctantly exits the water.

[Bellamy]”I got your towel over here O.”

The other kids all get their turn in the water, but she is alone at the campfire. Her brother caught up in his newfound skill. The sun is setting and darkness is following close behind. She looks to the trees, all around her small lights flicker on and off. 

[Octavia~whispers~]”Butterflies?Glowing butterflies?” 

She stretches out a hand to catch one, her movement stirs them and they begin to fly farther into the forest. Childish curiosity overtakes her and she runs after the intriguing creatures. 

Not even 5 minutes later the rest of her friends come to warm up by the fire.  
Call it maternal instincts or plain luck, something feels off to Abby. It leaves a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost making her sick. She walks up to Marcus leaning in close to his ear.

[Abby]”Marcus, Where is Octavia?”

His eyes scan the site, no luck. She is nowhere to be found. Terror sets in, and not a moment too soon the person he hoped wouldn't notice walks up.

[Bellamy]”Sir? Where is my sister?”


	3. Bindings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To lazy to write a legit summary, if you really want one pester me about it in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff as usual

[Bellamy]”Sir? Where is my sister?”

[Bellamy]”I don’t see her by the fire. Where is she?”

Marcus looks to Abby. Pain shone on his face. He had no idea what to do. He had always kept his promises. It was something his mother taught him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Marcus. No promise is better than an empty one.” His mother said that the day he proposed to Abby. It’s why he used those words sparingly.

[Abby]”We don’t Bellamy. She might have wandered off but we’re not leaving until we find her. I promise.”

Pain, fear, and anger all fought for a place in the boy’s face.

[Bellamy]”If he had kept his promise in the first place, we wouldn’t have to go and find her!”

The boy’s words came out louder than expected and laced with immense pain

~in thought~ [Marcus]“My sister, My Responsibility.” 

He made a promise to keep her safe. He didn't break promises. 

[Marcus{on radio}]”All available guards to the swimming pond. Double Strength. We have a missing child.”

~radio static~

Marcus throws the useless device to the ground with enough force it should’ve broken.

[Marcus]”DAMMIT! I'll find her myself.”

Grabbing his rifle and jacket he basically runs into the thick expanse of brush, but he doesn't make it very far.

[Abby]”Marcus.”

[Abby]”Marcus, slow down.”

[Marcus]”I can’t! I have to find her. I can’t let her get hurt! I made a promise. He trusted me, and I’ve ruined it. Just like I ruined every single one of their lives.”

There are tears in the corner of his eyes. This isn’t just about Octavia. He hates himself for what he’s done.

[Marcus~whispering~]”320 people.” 

[Abby]”What do you mean 320 people?”

[Marcus]”I've sucked the air from the lungs of 320 people. Parents. Workers. Friends. FOR GOD SAKES I EXECUTED MY BEST FRIEND.”

[Abby]”Marcus, you were just doing your job. When will you forgive yourself for the wrongs you believe you have committed?”

[Clarke]”Daddy, What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did the butterflies scare you?”

No one could stay upset around Clarke for very long. She brought happiness everywhere she went.

[Marcus]”No sweetie the butterflies didn’t scare me. Can I have a hug?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before enveloping her small body tightly in his arms. Holding on like she was his oxygen. Which in a way she was, her and her mother were the only reason he was able to live with what he had done. He had a made a promise to Abby, and he didn’t intend to break it. He had to be there for her no matter what he felt like on the inside. No matter how much he hated himself.

[Bellamy]”Butterflies! BUTTERFLIES! That’s it.”

[Clarke]”What’s it?”

[Marcus]”They will lead us to Octavia.”

[Bellamy and Marcus ~in unison]”Octavia loves butterflies.”

[Bellamy]”She was always asking me to bring her books about them when she was in the Skybox. I always ended up having to steal them from the, you know what never mind.”

[Marcus]”So that’s where my mother’s nature books went.”

The boy laughs cautiously while admitting to his crime, expecting a punishment.

[Marcus]”At least I know they were going to a good cause.”

The backup Marcus had requested shows up just in time.

[Sgt.Miller]”Sir, what’s our plan?”

[Marcus]”The butterflies will lead us to her.”

The officer is confused by his superiors outlandish plan. He looks to Abby with much concern.

[Sgt.Miller]”Abby, is he alright? Did he get into the same stuff as Monty and Jasper? I heard they got into some pretty intense hallucinogenic mushrooms last week.”

~Marcus laughs~

[Marcus]”I’m fine David. Octavia loves butterflies and this forest as you can see is filled with glowing butterflies. It would be like a dream come true to her. We spread out and search everywhere we see the butterflies. It’s our best shot.”

[Bellamy]”I'm going with you, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

[Marcus]”Of course you're coming with me. Everyone else split up and take one of the children. Octavia is probably scared, her friends will comfort her.”

[Clarke]”Daddy, I want to go with you and Bellamy.”

[Marcus]”Why don’t you go with mommy and Raven. They look like they need some hugs, and you know how much everyone loves your hugs.”

She nods but not before pulling Bellamy into one of her famous hugs, which he quickly accepts whispering into his ear “We will find her.” and planting a soft kiss on her father’s cheek.

It’s been around 40 minutes since the last time they saw Octavia. So either she’s incredibly far away or they're going to get very, very lucky. They travel silently, both boys to focused on searching they forget the other is there. Aside from the fact, Marcus refuses to let Bellamy more than 3 feet away from him like he is afraid he's going to disappear as well.

[Bellamy]”Sir?”

[Marcus]”Yes Bellamy.”

[Bellamy]”I’m sorry I got mad at you. You didn’t deserve it. She’s my responsibility after all. You were doing your best.”

[Marcus]”It’s Ok. I don’t blame you I would feel the same way if something happened to my family. You also don’t have to take care of Octavia alone. You are still a boy and you shouldn’t have to bear the weight of being an adult this young. Also, you don’t have to call me sir. Only the guard does that, but I think you’d make a fine member of the guard.”

[Bellamy]”Thank you si.. I mean Marcus. Thank you, Marcus.”

The tender moment is shattered by the rustling of fallen leaves up ahead. Marcus quickly pulls the boy up and onto his back, feeling much safer with him as close to him as possible. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone get hurt tonight. He dropped to his stomach scanning his surroundings. It was dark, but the butterflies provided just enough light to make out moving objects. Suddenly the comforting weight of the boy resting on his back was up and running towards the figure in the distance.

[Marcus]”Bellamy wait, get back here.”

Bellamy, being well Bellamy did not listen. His only focus was on the possibility of having found his sister.

Marcus was running after him, not a second after the words spilled from his mouth, but the two figures in front of him turned to three. The smallest body (he presumed to be Octavia) was hidden behind the body of another boy he hoped was Bellamy. 

Boy was he wrong. He came running up behind the lone figure tackling it softly to the ground. Figuring it whoever it was to still only be a child.

[Bellamy]”Ahh, Marcus what are you doing. Don’t tackle me. That kids got Octavia.”

[Marcus]”What?”

[Stranger]”Ge away kom the gada skai kru.”

The strange boy had a knife, but it was not pointed towards Octavia. He was shielding her protectively with his body. He was ready to attack anyone who came within 5 feet of them.

[Octavia]”Lincoln. NO. That’s my brother. Don’t hurt him.”

[Lincoln]”What about the Mountain Man behind him?”

[Octavia]”That’s not a Mountain Man. That’s Marcus silly. He’s in charge of me.”

[Lincoln]”Is he your nontu, your father?”

[Octavia]”No not really, but kinda. I never really had a Dad before.”

The thought of the little Blake girl referring to him as a father figure made him relax a little. The fact that the boy called Lincoln put his knife away helped a little too. 

[Marcus~on radio~]”Target Acquired. Sending Coordinates now.”

[Lincoln]”What did you do? What is that thing? Why are you speaking into that small box?”

[Marcus]”This? This is a radio. It helps me communicate with the rest of my people.”

[Lincoln]”Wait, there are more of you?”

[Marcus]”Yes. Are there more of you?”

[Lincoln]”Yes. There are 12 clans in total. I’m from Trikru.”

[Marcus]”Well. If possible I’d like to meet with your leader. I think we would make good Allies.”

A noise to the left catches everyone's attention as about 30 members of the guard show up with the rest of their team.

[Lincoln]”RUN. It’s the Mountain Men. “

Out of instinct, Marcus picks up the small warrior before he can run away.

[Lincoln]”What are you doing the mountain men are going to kill us all. I need to warn my people!”

[Marcus]”Shhhh. There are no mountain men. You're not in any danger.”

Seeing the fear leave his eyes Marcus sets Lincoln back down.

[Marcus]”How soon can we meet your leader.”

[Lincoln]”Right now if you're up for a midnight walk in the forest. Octavia do you want to walk with me? Your brother can come too.”

The group packs up and heads out. Marcus gave orders to his most trusted soldiers to carry the sleepy children on their backs. If it was as long of a journey as Lincoln had said, he wasn’t willing to put their tiny bodies through it. They had been through enough already. Clarke had fallen asleep once again in her mother's arms after about 20 minutes of walking. She may have only been 7 but she was heavy, and Marcus could see the strain in Abby’s features. He gently plucked the child out of her arms, and rested her on his shoulder, giving a comforting glance to the woman beside him. It would be another hour of walking before they arrived at Lincoln’s village. The encampment was bordered by a high rock wall. The boy stops at the gates and removes his knife from its sheath. Then he turns to face the rest of the group.

[Lincoln]”All weapons stay here.”

Marcus looked back to his people. His people looked back at him, all of his guards clinging so tightly to the weapons they’d become accustomed to having 20 hours a day. To them disarming and going to meet a race of potentially deadly warriors that survived a nuclear apocalypse seemed insane. They might as well set off an Atom bomb and get it over with, but Marcus refused to waste a chance at this alliance. They needed each other, at least from his point of view.

[Marcus]”Do as he says.”

[Smith]”Sir.. I don't’ think”

[Marcus]”I do not believe I stuttered.”

[Marcus]”Do it now, so we can get home at a decent time.”

[Lincoln]”Our village leader is away visiting the commander. She won’t be back until morning. I’ve arranged for a campsite to be made for you and your people.”

[Smith]”Sir, how do we know we can trust these people? They kidnapped one of our children.”

[Marcus]”Last warning Smith, and for your information they did not kidnap Octavia, she ran off.”

[Smith]” Sorry Sir.”

[Marcus]”Now Lincoln, what was this about a spot to rest. A few hours of decent sleep sound amazing right now.”

The site wasn’t much, but it was obvious that the people of TonDC cared for the newcomers. They did their best with the time they had to prepare, but no one really cared some of them hadn’t had a decent night's sleep in days. Marcus found a spot around the ready made campfire, the still sleeping Clarke stirred in his arms sensing the nearby increase of heat. He lay her down lightly, wrapping her in his guards jacket. He would freeze to give her enough warmth to just be comfortable. Looking up, his eyes found Abby, off to the side, leaning up against a tree staring into the flames. He quietly sneaks up behind her, wraps his arms around her protectively, hugging her tightly from behind. He plants a soft kiss on her pulse point.

[Marcus~whispers~]”Hey.”

[Abby]”Why hello there.”

The exchange of whispered greetings causes them both to smile. They’d only been on the ground for three weeks. They had no time to themselves in an even longer time. 

[Marcus]”I’m not sure if we can trust these people. It’s all so new to us. We don’t even know anything about them.”

[Abby]”Hey it’s all going to work out. We haven’t done anything to make them want to kill us so. However, I do think there better things we can do with our time.”

Smirking as the words left her tongue. Marcus knew exactly what she meant, but he had always liked playing stupid in these kinds of situations.

[Marcus]”Like what, discussing the security of camp. Or comprising farming schedules. What about...”

She cut him short, as he knew she would when she got tired of his act.

[Abby]”I was thinking something more along the lines of. This.” 

Marcus was to caught up in trying to continue his previous sentence, he didn’t notice her twist around in his arms pulling him into a passionate kiss.

[Marcus~whispers~]”I think I like this idea a lot better.”

[Abby]”Yeah, me too.”

The pair stayed in their hiding place for quite some time, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

[Marcus]”I think we need to get some sleep. You're obviously tired, I’ve been practically holding you up for the last 10 minutes.”

His words were unheard, the ears they were meant for had long since fallen deaf to the noise of their surroundings. She had fallen asleep, standing up, in his arms. Swiftly but gently he picked her up and carried her to where Clarke lay, still sound asleep. Marcus was cold without Abby in his arms but he welcomed the feeling back when she searched for his protective arms around her. Not wanting to disappoint he slid up and pulled her small frame close to his body pulling Clarke along with him. She was curled up in her mother's arms as she was in his. He succumbed to a dreamless sleep faster than he had since he landed. Everything was perfect, for now.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST MADAFUDGERS

[Lincoln's POV]

The leader of the sky people slept peacefully. He was reluctant to wake him, but Indra had returned and the meeting needed to commence. The rest of his village was already awake, warriors woke before dawn. The sky people were obviously not warriors. The boy tapped the man on the shoulder, he didn’t move.

[Lincoln]”Mister, wake up. The meeting will begin soon.”

He was now almost violently shaking the man, he finally awoke with a jolt. Sitting up quickly scanning around him for any sign of danger.

[Marcus]”Who? Where? When? What's happening!”

[Lincoln]”The meeting. My leader has returned. It will start shortly, breakfast is waiting by the fire. Wake up anyone else you want to attend.”

[Marcus]”Oh, thank you, Lincoln.”

[Marcus’s POV]

Marcus was still incredibly tired. He was used to waking up early, but not this early. He checked the watch on his wrist. 5:13 AM. Why these people rose so early baffled him. He didn’t see any need for such practices, but he didn’t judge. Slowly standing up and stretching his aching muscles he searched the area for the only person he was willing to wake up. 

[Marcus]”Sergeant Miller. The meeting is starting soon. Food is by the fire.”

[Sgt. Miller]”5 more minutes.”

Practically groaning the statement the officer rolled away from Marcus in an attempt to rest more. With a soft kick to the stomach, the soldier was up and “ready”.

[Marcus]”Work now. Sleep later. I’m not exactly happy with being up at this ungodly hour, but that’s what happens when you're in charge. Now come on, let's go get some breakfast, I’m starving.”

They ate in silence, longing to go back to bed, or at least have a cup of coffee. Coffee the one thing they decided not to include in the drop ship supplies. Why was all he could think, why hadn’t they included coffee on the list of things essential to surviving on this planet? The tea Trikru provided was going to have to be enough. 

A horn sounded and the village leaders all filled into a building they assumed was the dining hall. The men fell in line with everybody else. Finding a seat near the center of the table. A battle-scarred woman walked to the head of the table and motioned for the room to go silent.

[Indra] “Welcome Village Leaders. The topics for today are establishing trade routes with Broadleaf and Rockline. Rounding up the next class of nightbloods, and finally establishing a treaty with the people of Skaikru.”

Miller dozed off about halfway through the first discussion, but Marcus was heavily focused. Wanting to learn as much about these people as humanly possible. He learned about the wars between the 12 clans. There was Trikru, Floukru, Azgeda, Sankru, Podkru, Delfikru, Trishana, Ingranrona, Ouskejon Kru, Louwoda Kilron, Boudalan, and Yujleda. They spoke in a language Marcus couldn’t understand, but Lincoln translated all the important information. Half of what Lincoln was saying flew straight over his head, but he did his best to retain as much as possible. Long story short, stay away from Azgeda. Be aware of where you travel and don’t hunt anywhere without strict permission. It was still a lot to take in all at once. After what seemed like hours it was finally time for the group to discuss Skaikru. 

[Indra]”Skaikru what are the terms you have come up with?”

The question caught him off guard, he was still processing the latest translation from Lincoln, but he quickly formulated his response not wanting to be rude by seeming unprepared.

[Marcus]”We offer you advanced medical treatment, improved farming, and the possibility of protection from what your people refer to as Mountain Men. We believe that we have similar military capabilities, and would be able to control them. In return, all we ask for is peace, and the opportunity to learn more about your people.”

[Village Representative]”You say you have the same capabilities as the Mountain Men? Should this be a concern for our safety?”

[Marcus]”Not at all. From what Lincoln tells me, these people are horrible. They do not sound like the people we would make alliances with.”

[Indra]”Good. Then I see no reason to deny a treaty. Does anyone object?”

~silence~

[Indra]”Then it is settled. The Skaikru will be under Trikru’s protection from here on out. Let it be known that an Attack against Skaikru is an attack against all who stand with us. You all are dismissed.”

Marcus thought this was going to be a lot harder. These people would have had to go through a lot to survive this long. From radiation, the environment, and each other he didn’t expect them to make alliances this quickly, but he was grateful. They were strong allies but could have been even stronger enemies. He got up from his seat, wanting to explore this place as much as possible before leading his people back home. Wandering down the gravel paths between buildings just soaking up their language, culture, and anything he could wrap his head around. These people fascinated him. The locals were all eager to get a look at the newcomers as well, he caught multiple children following him watching his every move. Feeling the sun reaching its height of the day he decided to turn back, the trip was long, and the light would fade fast. He circled back to his fire to collect his gear.

[Abby’s POV]

She found him standing there backpack half zipped hanging from his hand. He didn’t move, worry spreading through her she jogged to him to find out what was going on.   
He was still motionless as she called his name. She looked from him to the spot he was staring. A few feet away stood a grounder with the same dazed unmoving stance as her husband. The stranger had similar features as Marcus, but his were worn and scarred, with the same Tribal tattoos as the rest of Trikru. 

[Abby~whispers~]”Marcus, honey, what are you looking at?”

[Stranger]”Marcus? Is it really you? After all these years, Is your mother here with you?”

[Marcus]”It’s not possible, you hurled yourself into the atmosphere in a metal coffin. How are you alive?

Abby quickly looked back and forth between the two men, as if she was following a moving object between them. The similar features, the same mess of dark curly hair, but it wasn’t possible. His father (from what he told her) had rigged a 100-year-old escape pod and shot himself into the endless void of space. It was a million to one shot that he lived, but maybe just maybe he’d acquired a hell of a lot of luck. The rest of the small amount of information she’d been able to pry from him flooded her mind.

[Flashback]

[Abby]”Marcus, I know you don’t like to talk about it, but I want to know more of your background. I’ve known your mother since we were children, but what was your father like?”

He sighed obviously uncomfortable when she said she wanted to talk this was the last thing he had expected. He figured he was going to have to tell her eventually. So why wait?

[Marcus]”You really want to know about the man who created my family and somehow managed to destroy it in the same short amount of time. Then so be it. His name was Jason, he left my mother the when I was three years old. Claiming that “He just wasn’t ready”. She didn’t see him anywhere for a week before finding out he took the pod.” 

He hated the man for leaving his mother. For never being there for her or him. Even before his “suicide by earth” he was never there. She hated herself for making him talk about it. She hugged him closer until there was nothing between them not even the blankets of their bed. Their, it was a word that had so much more meaning when referring to something you shared with the one you love. Their bed, their quarters, their daughter. However, right now was not the time for that sentiment. He was hurting, and she wanted to help alleviate the pain she brought up. So she held him close and didn't let go until they had both fallen asleep, bodies relaxing by the weight of its partner.

[End Of Ye Ol’ Flashback]

[Abby]” Marcus, honey, please explain to me what is going on? I’m so confused.””

[Jason]”Marcus, It’s you it’s really you. Look at how you’ve grown. Your mother must be so proud.”

Marcus raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the man claiming to be his father.

[Marcus]”You… you don’t get to talk about her. You.. you lost that right the day you left her.”

His voice trembled with every syllable, you could see how hard he was trying to dawn the mask of confidence he wore so well on the Ark, but he was failing.

He zipped up his pack, picked up the still sleeping Clarke, and stormed off. Most likely in search of something for her to eat, and a place for him to clear his head.

[Jason]”What just happened? What did I do, and who was that girl he picked up?”

[Abby]”Well for starters you pissed him off pretty good, which is hard to do. You talked about Vera like you never left, which is a jerk move.Oh and the little girl, yeah that's our daughter Clarke. You would've loved her she’s a sweet kid. Any other questions about the part of your life you decided to take a sick day on?” 

The man was silent, her words had done the trick. She had a knack for making people feel the true heat of a situation.

[Abby]”Well if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to try and relieve the pain he’s been dealing with for the last 28 years, that you thought it would be a good idea to bring up.”

She found him at the edge of the village with Clarke on his shoulder. He was softly bouncing her, something that he knew always put her to sleep no matter the situation. It was more to comfort him than her. She walked up beside him and gently rubbed circles on his back. The family stood there for a solid 15 minutes. Clarke in her father's arms, Abby pressed gently up against his free shoulder. No one spoke, no one moved until Marcus remembered he still had to take his people back to camp. They had been gone 3 days on a trip that was supposed to last one. People would be worried, and they couldn’t afford a panic. 

[Marcus]”We should start heading back, we don’t have much daylight left and I’d like to sleep in our room tonight. It’s nice here and all, but I miss having a real bed.”

[Abby]”Agreed, but don’t think we won’t be talking about this. You can’t keep your emotions locked away forever it’s not healthy. We can’t have the Chancellor get knocked down. Trust me I am your doctor after all.”

[Marcus]”Fine, now come on we need to get moving. As well as feed Clarke, she is scary when she’s hungry.”

The sleeping child quickly woke at the mention of food, she was so like her father.

[Clarke]”I’ve been awake the whole time sillies, I just decided to wake up for real when you guys said we would go get food. I’m starving. Also, what do you guys need to talk about? Is it the next thing we’re gonna learn. Or is it something boring for adults?

[Marcus]”Yes something very boring that only adults talk about. Lots of big numbers and fancy words. You wouldn’t like it.”

[Clarke]”I probably wouldn’t, but you know what isn’t boring?”

[Abby]”Wait, let me guess, BREAKFAST!”

[Clarke]”How’d you know? Are you a wizard?” exclaimed the girl with an excited giggle.

[Marcus]”No, but she is a mom, and they’re both magic, so what’s the difference?”

The comment made both girls smile which he desperately needed to calm the churning storm that was his mind. Did his father really think he could just bring up his mother like it was nothing? He had left her, took a free pass on the last 28 years of his life, and he expected to make casual conversation just like that. He didn’t just leave their lives, he left their realm. Choosing an almost imminent death over his family. Well, what could’ve been his family. Now he wished he would’ve left right after the meeting like he was supposed to.

[Jason’s POV]

[Jason]”Indra, you didn’t tell me my son had fallen out of the sky and came here to sign a peace treaty with you?”

[Indra]”Yu expect me kom provide information ona a topic ai know nothing about?”  
(You expect me to provide information on a topic I know nothing about)

[Jason]”Well you could have at least told me where they had come from.”

 

[Indra]”Ai did. Gon the meeting yu were supposed kom attend.”  
(I did. At the meeting you were supposed to attend.)

[Jason]”Yes, I know Indra. You don’t need to scold me like a yongon.”  
(Child)

[Indra]”If you want to do something about it, go with the Sky people. Be a part of his life again. Teach him our language, get to know him. It will take time, you have to have patience.”

[Jason]”How do you know he will even let me near him? You’ve never even had children.”

[Indra]”Neither have you, but if you really want to change things. Stop arguing with me and go do something about it.”

The statement hit him like an arrow to the heart. (BC I COULDN’T SAY TRUCK). She was right, he wasn’t really his son. He’d have to be his father for him to be his son, but he wanted to change things. Wanted to have even just the slightest relationship with the man “his” boy had become.

He ran off to join the group Indra ordered to leave with the Sky people so that they could learn more about each other. Make the bond stronger through trade and knowledge. Although he felt that his presence may ruin that, he had to at least try.

[Marcus’s POV]

[Marcus]”Miller, Is everyone accounted for? Specifically my kids, all 11 of them?”

[Sgt.Miller]”Yes Marcus. We've got everyone, including all the children. Speaking of children I can only imagine what kinds of trouble mine have gotten into. Connor, Atom, Dax, and Myles can be a handful.”

[Marcus]”Those kids are lucky to have you as their mentor, lord knows how they will need it.”

The journey was shorter than expected, the lack of missing children was what Marcus deemed to be the determining factor. Shortly before sundown, the Chancellor was back behind the gates of camp completely unaware of the man that had followed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Marcus's father being named Jason Is Jroth shaming if your wondering. Im also a Clexa shipper so had to have a bit of clap back.


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just give up on the summaries I post these late at night and I'm too lazy for summaries. Sorry my dudes.

The entire endeavor left Marcus exhausted, physically and mentally, beyond comprehension. He had been asleep for almost 18 hours, but one person can only sleep so long. The light that shone through the flaps of his tent had fallen directly on his eyes, stirring him from his almost coma like state. Somehow he felt even more tired than when he fell asleep, but a glance at the watch he had forgotten to take off evaporated the fog in his mind.

[Marcus]”What the hell, It’s 4:00 PM! “

Remembering as best he could he assumed they had gotten back around midnight. Meaning he had slept away practically two days. Stepping outside he released a breath he didn’t remember holding in, the camp is safe. The more he moved, the more he realized his body ached from the motionless sleep. He had never slept this long before, not even as a child. He stumbled slightly on his way to the “building” at the center of camp. What it really was, was a dropship that had been converted to a council room of some sorts, but no one really used it other than himself, Miller, and Sinclair. So he was shocked to find Abby sitting on one of the benches holding his datapad, intently focused on something she was reading. The sound of his footfalls startled her and she looked up frantically.

[Abby]”Good morning Marcus, how’d you sleep?”

[Marcus]”Great, and good morning to you as well, but why didn’t you wake me up. I overslept and something could've happened and I wouldn’t have been there to help.”

[Abby]”Well for starters nothing happened, and if you didn’t rest now you could have passed out from exhaustion in the middle of anything. Which to me would be worse. Besides I would've woke you up if something went wrong.”

He knew she was right, she usually was, but he still worried about what could’ve happened in his absence. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, worrying about what might have been did nothing for anyone.

[Marcus]”What are you reading?”

[Abby]”Reports, supply inventories, and the data from the soil samples farm station collected. Mostly just the stuff you missed while you were out.”

[Marcus]”You didn’t have to do that, I’m sure there are a lot of things that need to be sorted out in medical.”

[Abby]”Yeah, that’s what I tried to do this morning, Jackson essentially pushed me out and told me he had it handled. I didn’t feel like sleeping so I came here knowing you’d wake up soon, and this would be the first place you’d go. We need to talk.”

Marcus’ eyes widened at the statement, that phrase never usually led to lighthearted topics. To him, it was still too “early” for deep conversation.

[Marcus]”I thought you said nothing happened while I was asleep?”

[Abby]”And that statement is still true. I don’t what to talk about camp, these reports handled that.”

She shook the data pad in her hand for emphasis, cracking a smile on both of their faces.

[Abby]”What we need to talk about is you.”

She did want to talk about him, but not just him. She was referring to him and his father. Well his poor excuse of a father.

[Marcus]”I don’t want to talk about Jason. That man has no place in my thoughts.”

[Abby]”Marcus, I know you hate him for everything he’s done, but these kinds of things happen for a reason. You should talk to him, maybe you’ll find out something that could change your mind.”

[Marcus]”What do you mean go talk to him? There’s a five-mile walk through the forest between us, and that’s exactly how I want it to stay.”

A furious blush overtook her cheeks, there was only one reason that statement could make her that red, that it wasn’t true. A hand rose to cover his face and he shook his head.

[Marcus]”He’s here, isn’t he?”

Annoyance filled his words. She offered only a shameful glance to the floor in response. He wasn’t upset with her, she hadn’t done anything. He was irritated that his father had the audacity to follow him here. Maybe he was always a part of Indra’s team, but that didn’t change the aggravated aura seeping from his body. 

[Marcus]”I’m not going to talk to him. End of story.”

She laughed, and he knew this wasn’t going to end in his favor. It never did, she won because he could never know that he made her angry on purpose.

[Abby]”Oh but it’s only just beginning. Let’s say you had a choice between a short talk with Jason, or the mandatory vaccines you’ve managed to avoid since we got here.”

[Marcus]”That.... that’s not fair.”

[Abby]”Oh but it is, all I did was give you a simple choice.”

[Marcus]”Fine, but you are..”

[Abby]”Oh let me guess, so lucky you love me so much otherwise this conversation wouldn’t have ended like this.”

That was exactly what he was going to say, and by the look on his face, she could tell she had nailed it. 

[Abby]”Now go before I change my mind about those vaccines.”

At the mention of the needles, Marcus hurried out of the council room in search of the lesser of his two evils. He found him talking with one of the guards near the edge of the camp.

He glanced at the soldier unsure of how to remove him from the area, he didn’t want anyone to know the true alias of the man he was talking to. Remembering he had no idea who was watching his charges gave him the soldiers out on the situation.

[Marcus]”Go see who is watching after my children, I haven’t checked on them yet, and I have a few other matters to deal with.”

The look Marcus gave the soldier gave the man the real reason behind his assignment, so he left without a word.

[Jason]”Do said other matters have to do with my presence in camp?”

[Marcus]”Let’s take a walk, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Jason was shocked by the statement, but the more time the words had to soak in, his son’s tone of voice eliminated his confusion. The words came out in a tone a child would use when they were forced to go to bed early. Why should he expect anything else, but he did wonder who put him up to this, he wouldn’t have done it on his own. The pair wandered into the shroud of trees and foliage, no one spoke, no one glanced in the others direction for even a second. The air was thick, the turbulent emotions in the environment making it hard to breathe. Marcus knew he had to say something soon, or unrest would suffocate him. He just didn’t know what.

[Jason]”You want to know the real reason I left don’t you?”

[Marcus]”I didn’t know there was a “real” reason, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

[Jason]”Your grandfather was a terrible man, and that’s saying a lot coming from me. He beat your grandmother, he was always drunk. I tried my hardest not to be like him, but I feared I would anyway. Like father like son has more meaning than you think. I was worried I was going to hurt you or your mother, and yes I realize now that you still got hurt. I just couldn’t live with myself if I turned you into the monster I have become.”

Marcus tried to form words but the connection between his brain and his mouth had been severed. The only sorry excuse for a reply that came to mind was out before he realized it had formed.

[Marcus]”What do you mean the monster you have become?”

[Jason]”You really don’t know anything about the ways of these people do you?”

Time slipped by almost as easily as the conversation flowed, which for the first time actually talking to his father was surprisingly natural. He felt a slight guilt creeping up on him for hating the man that tore himself away from the people he loved to protect them from himself. He made an incredible sacrifice, not a selfish decision. 

[Marcus~whispers~]”Dammit, Abby was right.”

[Jason]”What?”

[Marcus]”Oh nothing, just preparing for the, “I told you so's” I’m going to get tonight.”

They both laugh, it feels good to laugh after the intensity that was their previous conversation. He remembered he still hadn’t checked on the children and was about to suggest they head back but a similar thought stopped him. Clarke. Now that he knew the truth that had pained his father for so long, he felt it only fair if he got to know her.

[Marcus]”Would you like to meet your granddaughter?”

Jason’s face lit up like a Christmas wreath. It felt good to make him smile, and to finally understand why he did what he did and not hate him for it made Marcus equally as happy.

(I said wreath BC Arkers don’t celebrate Xmas so Marcus doesn’t know the legit saying)

[Jason]”More than you even know.”

(Switch to Abby POV)

Marcus and his father walked through the gate with smiles on both of their faces, something she didn’t expect to see quite so soon but was happy they were there.  
Before she knew it Clarke was jumping out of her arms and running to her father. She hadn’t seen him since they got back, which would put it high up on the list of the longest times she’d gone without seeing him. He crouched to his knees to catch the girl running towards him, wrapping her in a tight hug before turning to the man next to him. He pointed to him and back to her, speaking words she couldn’t quite make out. Not wanting to be left out of what she assumed to be an introduction, she closed the distance between them and walked straight into the conversation.

[Marcus]”The reason we didn’t see him when we were in space is because he came down here before we left. That’s why you never met him before.”

[Clarke]”I guess that makes sense, but I’m still confused.”

She tickled the little girl to make her presence known startling the trio.

[Clarke]”Mommy. Stop. Please. I. Can’t.Breathe.”

Marcus leaned down and kissed the top of her head, his own special way of saying hello. She responded by leaning further into his free shoulder, a common stance for the trio. 

[Jason]”I can’t believe I missed this.”

[Marcus]”You're here now. That’s what matters.”

He had grown so much in a surprisingly short amount of time. It was incredible, and she was glad to have helped lift one more thing off of his shoulders. He needed it, calm on the outside storm on the inside was the way he had always been.

[Marcus]”Sorry but I must excuse myself, I have 10 other children that need some kind of activity before bedtime.”

He walked off in search of said children following the sound of chaos to locate them.

[Jason]”The way that you raise children is very different from the Trikru way.”

[Abby]”Well then what exactly is the Trikru way?”

The statement was dripping with sarcasm eliciting a small laugh from Jason.

[Jason]”This is going to sound insane, but after a child has been born and is deemed healthy they are given a small cut on their arm, just below the joint. Not enough to hurt them, just to see the color of their blood.” 

He held out his arm pointing to the spot where the mark was made. She looked at him like he was going insane, to her all blood was red. 

[Jason]”They are looking for NightBlood. It’s the blood of the commanders. Children who bleed black are taken from their parents to be trained in Polis. Each class of Natblidas is trained there until the current heda, that's the commander, dies. After that, each novitiate fights to the death in the conclave. The winner is the next to ascend and rule over the 12 clans.”

[Abby]”That’s umm.. I don’t really know how to respond to that.“

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, so far apart but father and son still had the same nervous habits. She desperately needed to break the awkward silence, it was eating away at her.

[Abby]”If you’d like you could come meet the rest of the kids. I’m sure Marcus would love not having to come up with lesson plans on the spot again.”

[Jason]”I’d love to, and yes he told me about the last time he did that. But hey it turned out ok in the end right?”

Things were finally going their way, and maybe now she could get some alone time with Marcus. She loved her children, every single one of them, but she needed to relax sometimes.


	6. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Lazy with summaries so,   
> Fluff madafudgers

The kids were all in bed and the camp was finally resting. Meaning the Chancellor and his councilwoman were alone at last. Still in the conference room, having both just finished the last reports of the night, the duo was starving.

[Marcus]”Dinner?”

[Abby]”Definitely, but the question is in, or out?”

[Marcus]”Out, I love the kids but they are more than a handful. A break would be nice.I mean I thought Clarke could be difficult but have you tried getting Raven to leave Sinclair alone. It’s like dragging Clarke from the kitchen.”

Her eyes widened, it was nearly impossible to keep a hungry Clarke from the rations. Then she remembered Raven was a certified genius, for an 8-year-old at least. Bringing a new idea to her mind.

[Abby]”Maybe she should be Sinclair's apprentice, they already have a good relationship. Both her and Wick. Bright minds like those shouldn’t be left unstimulated.”

[Marcus]”I’ll run it by him, but my stomach is collapsing in on itself. I don’t remember the last time I ate something.”

[Abby]”God Marcus sometimes I can’t tell whether you’re 30 or 3, but if you’re really that hungry let’s get going.”

They walked hand in hand to pick up something from the mess hall to take with them, where, they hadn’t decided yet. With food in hand, they headed straight into the forest, just wandering around. Hoping to find the perfect spot for an evening picnic, but the food didn’t last long enough for them to settle down. The surge of energy that came with a full belly gave Marcus a bright idea.  
He grabbed her hand and started to pull her along with him like a child showing their parents the new toy they at the store.

[Abby]”Marcus what the hell are you doing?”

[Marcus]”Do you trust me?”

[Abby]”That’s hardly even a question, of course I trust you. Would I be here if I didn’t?”

[Marcus]”Well then I see no reason for you not to follow me, now hurry up I want to get there soon.”

[Abby]”Get where soon?”

[Marcus]”You’ll see, have patience.”

With that he pulled her by the arm again practically running through the trees, both of them almost tripping multiple times. She immediately recognized the clearing they had stumbled into.

[Abby]”Marcus Kane, did you really drag me out here in the middle of fall to go night swimming?”

[Marcus]”No, but you have to admit it would be fun, though. Maybe next time.”

The tempting smirk that possessed his upper lip sent a small shiver through her spine, a small giggle escaping her throat. Dangerous thoughts ran through each of their minds.

[Abby]”That’s a risky path, tread lightly.”

[Marcus]”Don’t plan on it, now come on we're almost there.”

He let go of her hand and walked to the cliff face behind the pond, it was roughly 15 feet tall, but not completely vertical. Something Abby praised whatever gods there might be because the first thing her husband did when he got to the rock wall was start to climb it.

[Abby]”Do you really think I’m in the mood for extreme sports right now?”

[Marcus]”What? No, that’s not what I’m doing. This cliff face just so happens to be the last obstacle on our journey.”

[Abby]”And you expect me to climb it?”

[Marcus]”You’ll be surprised. You’re a lot stronger than you think. Now come on, just give it a try.”

Before she could even begin to start her ascent, he dropped from his place about 5 feet above her. The loud thud scared the crap out of her for lack of a better term.

[Marcus]”WAIT! I almost forgot.”

He reached into the bag that was slung over his shoulder, revealing a roll of medical tape.

[Abby]”Do you have an injury I don’t know about?”

[Marcus]”No. Hold out your hands.”

He wrapped her palms and the pads of her fingers in the sticky cloth-like covering. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb as he worked. A gesture that made her melt every single time.  
[Abby]” Marcus? Isn’t this a waste of medical supplies?”

[Marcus]”It's either tape up your hands or use it to hold the bandages on covering the cuts you’ll get. Which would you prefer?”

The sarcasm was flowing heavily between the both of them, as it usually did, but it was good to be alone. They hardly ever spent time as just the two of them, even on the ark. They were either at work or at home with Clarke. Somehow, even with the chaos of the ground, they found more time for themselves. 

He finished taping both of her hands and proceeded to do the same to his own.

[Marcus]”Watch me carefully, step where I step, and grip where I grip. I don’t want you falling.”

She nodded, and their snail's place climb began. Luckily the distance was small and it took a relatively short time. The top was a mostly flat expanse of rock perfect for a campsite in the wilderness. The trees made a clearing around the spot, giving them what would be an incredible view of the land in the daytime. Marcus grabbed the blanket from the pack and spread it out on the rock. He then flopped down on his back and began to stare up at the sky. 

[Abby]”Marcus what are you…”

The rest of her sentence was lost. Disintegrated by the sight that had been above her for the last hour and she never noticed. She walked the few steps to him and lay down in the crook of his arm.

[Abby]”It’s, this, is all so ….”

[Marcus]”Amazing? Incredible? Completely and utterly stunning?”

She glanced over at him, preparing to thank him for bringing her here, but she caught him staring at her. He had been looking at her the entire time. He hadn’t been talking about the stars, he was talking about her. She rolled onto her side so she could face him.

[Abby]”I was talking about the stars Marcus.”

[Marcus]”I wasn’t.”

And with that, he moved to face her as well, but instead of continuing to speak he crashed his lips to hers. Quickly pulling her flush against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal force. They stayed like that long enough for them to be gasping for air when they broke apart just enough to breathe.

[Marcus]”I missed doing that.”

She laughed at his sappy statement and fired straight back with a dopey rebuttal of her own.

[Abby]”What’s been stopping you?”

[Marcus]”Is that an invitation councilor?”

[Abby]”You got the invitation when you married me, feel free to use it at leisure, Mr.Chancellor. “

She was the first to make a move this time, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and pull his mouth to hers. Conversations were few and far between the rest of the night, they had better ways to occupy their time. They kissed until exhaustion overcame them, falling asleep in each other's arms under a sky full of stars.

Without the cover of anything to shield them from the rising sun, they awoke earlier than either would’ve liked to. Both had forgotten where they were momentary, when the haze of morning eyes faded, regret-filled them both.

[Kabby ~in unison~]”SHIT, WE FELL ASLEEP!”

Both of them stood up quickly just by sheer reflex.

[Abby]”We need to get back I’ll pack up the stuff, you start making your way down.”

He was already ahead of her kneeling down to assess their descent options.

[Marcus]”Um.. Abby, we might have a small problem.”

[Abby]”What, did you suddenly realize you were afraid of heights?”

Slightly amused by the teenage recklessness they had undergone last night, she didn’t catch the tone of his voice.

[Marcus]”I’m not kidding. The way we came up won’t get us down, and the rest of the rock is too smooth. Abby, we’re stuck.”

She started laughing, and she didn’t really stop until a concerned Marcus came up and started checking her temperature and looking into her eyes.

[Marcus]”Why are you laughing? Are you ok?”

[Abby]”I’m perfectly fine, It’s just the absurdity of our situation. We snuck out and got ourselves stuck in something we can’t get out of. I feel like a teenager again. Back to the days of sneaking into my room after curfew trying not to wake my parents. Staying out and drink-, never mind.”

[Marcus]” SO IT WAS you that I always glimpsed running down alpha station corridor on my night shifts. I didn’t know you were the typical teenager. WAIT! You were going to say staying out drinking weren’t you?”

The only response he got was a vibrant red seeping into her cheeks. He was right.

[Marcus]”I would have never guessed you would be the type for underage drinking.”

Smirking as he said this, basically issuing her a friendly word war that she wasn’t about to lose.

[Abby]”Oh, don’t even try to tell me Cadet Kane never had his share of secretive drinks with his classmates. I've heard the stories, you played the innocence card quite well. Don’t even try to deny it.”

He raised his hands in mock surrender. She knew she was going to win, gossip was not her thing, but she had dug up everything she could on Marcus Kane for times just like this.

[Marcus]”Alright, alright. You got me, but we should probably re-focus on getting off this cliff.”

[Abby]”Well, we can’t climb down like you said, I checked the bag no rope or radio. So what are we going to do.”

Suddenly a very, very dangerous idea crept up on him.

[Marcus]”Remember when you said you didn’t want to go swimming at night? Well, it isn’t night anymore.”

As if they shared a telepathic connection she instantly realized what he was plotting. Slowly backing away from him as he stepped closer, a devilish smirk on his face.

[Abby]”Oh no. NO, no, no, no, no. No way. I am not jumping off a cliff. Didn’t your mom ever ask you “If your friends were jumping off a bridge, would you jump with them?.’”

[Marcus]”No, and this isn’t bridge nor am I your friend. This is a cliff with water at the bottom, and I’m your husband. Those are two completely different situations. Therefore your argument is invalid.”

[Marcus]”You said you trusted me, this is just another one of life’s tests. Here take my hand, we’ll jump together.”

[Abby]”This is insane, there has to be another way. There is no way I am jumping off of this.”

She was still laughing as she said this, they both were peering over the edge of the rocks and down into the crystal water below them. Before she knew it, his hands were around her waist.

[Marcus]”Then you don’t have to jump. I’ll do it for you.”

With that, she was hurtling over the edge and plummeting towards the water still in Marcus’ arms. She barely had time to let out a small scream before she was enveloped in the refreshing water. Strong hands found their way under her arms pulling her face to the surface. She was slightly shaking due to the rush of adrenaline and the slight chill of the water.

[Abby]”Marcus, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I’M FEEDING YOU TO THE CHILDREN.”

He just laughed at her exasperated state, he pulled both of them out of the water and he began taking off his shirt and wringing the water out of it. As he was about to slip it back over his head she stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

[Abby]”Leave it off.”

[Marcus]”Why exactly?”

[Abby]”You owe me for making me jump off that cliff.”

[Marcus]”Technically, you never jumped, that was me. You just so happened to be slightly attached to me, but whatever you say Councillor.”

She laughed at his sheer defiance but decided it was time to go as she had started shaking.

[Abby]”Come on, let’s go home before these wet clothes give us hypothermia.”

An idiotic smirk appeared on his face followed by what he would most likely label as innocent advice.

[Marcus]”You know, you could always just take off your shirt so it doesn’t make you colder. I mean I already feel warmer.”

[Abby]”You are such an idiot. Let’s just go home before that becomes necessary.”

He feigned hurt as if she had denied him something he had a right to. The rest of the walk back was spent in peaceful silence. Both of them glad to have had this time together, even though the ending was pretty crazy.


	7. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKY PARENTS MADAFUDGERS (that's my way of saying ilysm. All of you for being so very supportive)

The two walked back into camp still soaking wet, and the only thing covering Marcus’ chest was his half-zipped guard's jacket.

[Sinclair]”Where the heck did you guys go that made it take so long to get back? And why are you guys soaking wet?”

[Abby]”We got stuck on a cliff, this idiot locked his arms around me and made me jump off with him into the swimming pond.”

She said this nonchalantly as if it was a regular occurrence, it was the best she could do to hide the blush rising to her skin.

[Sinclair]”Riiiiiight cliff diving.”

The glare Marcus gave the engineer just widened his smirk. It was always fun to mess with the chancellor and his counselor, the somewhat feared reputation he had was split into a million pieces the second he started parenting 11 children.

[Abby]”I should probably go check on the rest of the kids, they should be waking up soon. Don’t forget about Raven and Wick.”

He placed a soft kiss on her hair as she walked off, then turning to his friend.

[Marcus]”Speaking of Raven and Wick, we were wondering if you’d like to take them up as your apprentices. I remember Abby saying something about how we shouldn’t waste their bright minds.”

[Sinclair]”Considering you can barely keep them out of engineering to begin with I don’t see why not. Like Abby said don’t waste their brains.”

[Marcus]”Great, just let them know next time they bombard you.”

He gently clapped his friend on the back, and after a short goodbye he walked off in search of his daughter. He was instantly put on alert when he heard a scream. He knew it was hers, but he couldn’t locate it. He was frantically searching for her, trying to keep his composure. David, who just happened to be on front gate patrol instantly recognized the terror on his friend’s face.

[Miller]”Sir, she’s just outside the wall, Jason’s with her and some kids he brought from his village. She’s perfectly fine.”

Marcus gives his friend a look of pure joy and thanks, he nods in return. The father practically runs to find his little girl still sick with worry. He finds her playing with a girl who looks similar in age, she has dark hair and striking green eyes. Marcus walks over to where his father is sitting, observing the two girls.

[Jason]”They haven’t stopped playing for an hour and a half. That’s Lexa by the way, she’s top of her class.”

[Marcus]”What do you mean top of her class?”

[Jason]”The last time I explained our traditions your wife looked at me like I just punched a kid.”

[Marcus]”Okay then…..”

Suddenly an energetic mess of blonde hair was practically choking the life out of him with a hug.

[Clarke]”DADDY DADDY DADDY YOUR BACK!”

[Marcus]”Yes, I’m back.”

[Clarke]”I made a new friend. Her name is Lexa and she’s a warrior. She also likes to play pretend just like me. We saved all the people from the evil mountain dragon. Lexa say’s that makes me the mountain slayer because the mountain was just a dragon all along.”

[Marcus]”Sounds like you had a lot of fun today.”

[Clarke]”Yeah, I’m gonna go play some more before Lexa has to go back home.”

(Clarke’s POV)

[Clarke]”Hey Lex, what game should we play next?”

[Lexa]”Have you ever had a sword fight?”

[Clarke]”No, but I’m sure it will be fun. You could make anything fun.”

(Marcus’ POV)

[Marcus]”You brought her here?Lexa?”

[Jason]”She doesn’t have a family, and she could be sent to fight to the death at any time. I felt she needed a friend, and their personalities are just so similar. I figured it wouldn’t hurt.”

[Marcus]”Thank you. Clarke doesn’t have an average childhood either. I mean not to that extent, but with Abby and I’s jobs, she was always sheltered. She got lots of special treatment, which can be taken good or bad.”

[Jason & Marcus~in unison~]”This is good for them.”

(Sinclairs POV)

[Raven]”THATS AWESOME! Wait, what’s an apprentice?”

[Kyle]”You know for someone who is supposed to be a genius you’re pretty dumb.”

[Raven]”Well if I’m dumb, you’re a complete moron.”

Struggling to keep his laughter under control, not wanting to influence their bickering he silences them both with a challenge proposal.

[Raven]”I’m In, what’s the game?”

[Sinclair]”I’ve got two solar panels, they both have the exact same things wrong with them. I have a technical drawing set out on the table over there, with diagrams and schematics for a working panel. First one to finish wins.”

[Raven & Kyle~in unison~]”Deal.”

[Kyle]”You’re going down Reyes.”

[Raven]”In. Your. Dreams. Candle Wick.”

[Kyle]”Oh, you’ve done it now.”

The two kids rushed to the table practically knocking over the carefully set up workspaces. Sinclair knew using both children's competitive side to teach them would be highly beneficial. For their learning, and his sanity. What he wasn’t prepared for was how much fighting they were going to do. One of them was hard, both of the was a pain in the ass, but he loved them like his own.

(Marcus’ POV)

[Marcus]”I am exhausted, sleeping on a mountain isn’t as restful as expected.”

The words were meant to be a friendly greeting to the woman he thought was in their tent, but they were met with a forceful

[Abby]”Shhhhh Marcus, the kids are asleep.”

It was nearly 2 am, and he just wanted to sleep in his bed, not on a rock, but that apparently wasn’t happening. Who he thought to be the sole occupant of their shared space appeared behind him and was dragging him away by the arm before he could speak.

[Marcus]”What do you mean the kids are asleep? Don’t they have a separate tent?”

[Abby]”Yes, but almost all of them have been waking up screaming in the middle of the night, and it’s only our kids. Who just so happen to be the most traumatized. Jason told me what he overheard Octavia telling Bellamy in relation the nightmare she had. Marcus, every single awful memory from their childhoods is coming back to them. They are too afraid to sleep.”

She saw the color drain from his face even in the black of night. He was going to revert back to hating himself again.

[Abby]”Marcus I swear to god if you even think this is one bit your fault.”

[Marcus]”But I ca--”

She silences him with a kiss, full of comfort and love. It’s the only loving way she can get him to shut the hell up.

[Abby]”If you want redemption for what you think you did then come with me and help me calm them down if one of them wakes up. Otherwise, I don’t wanna hear it, you're a good man Marcus, I won’t believe anything else.”

The sound of pitiful whimpers coming from their tent pushed them into action. Expecting to find Monty or Jasper struggling in their sleep, Abby was shocked to see Bellamy shaking almost violently on the little pallet she had made for him. Before she could even move Marcus had already begun to pick the boy up.

[Abby~whispering~]”Wait, Marcus, you’re not supposed to wake them up.”

But it was too late, yet somehow, not in the bad way. Remembering dealing with this before. She had always been told to let them wake themselves up, to avoid throwing them into a panic attack, but the shaking body went still in his arms. The only movement was the rise and fall of his chest. She heard the faint whispers of the lullaby she had always sung to Clarke when she couldn’t sleep.

[Bellamy]”Ttthhhhey took her away from me Marcussss. They ripped her away from me, she was screaming my name. I..I couldn’t help her.”

[Marcus]”Shhh. It’s okay, she’s right there. See? Perfectly safe, you’re both perfectly safe.”

He moved to set the child down, but Bellamy clung tightly to him not wanting to lose his comforting embrace.

[Marcus~whispers~]”You want to go for a walk with the stars?”

Bellamy just nods and Marcus shifts him so he’s clinging to his back, and that’s the last she see’s him until the morning. She expected to wake with his arms wrapped around her small frame as always, but instead, she found Jasper and Monty curled up together in front of her. They were pressed up against her protectively as if they were seeking shelter. She must not have remembered the nightmare that they had. 

The visions only seemed to plague both of them at once or not at all. As if Jasper and Monty were mentally intertwined somehow. 

Carefully extracting herself from the bed, doing her best not to wake them, but almost did just that when she found Marcus curled up on the floor still holding Bellamy. His devotion to these kids was incredible, but he was an early riser, and his morning routine was not quiet. 

[Abby]”Marcus, it’s time to wake up.”

He doesn’t make a sound, just rolls over onto his back and groans. 

[Marcus]”I’ve made a grave mistake. My back is killing me, how do these kids do it. I’m not that old, but this floor is killer.”

His voice is still in the scratchy morning phase, making his comments even funnier.

[Abby]”Come on get up, you need a hot shower and painkillers from medical.”

[Marcus~whispers~]”That’s the problem, I don’t want to get up.”

She had been kneeling beside him, but now she was practically on top of him having been abruptly pulled closer to him.

[Abby~hiss-whispers~]What the hell are you doing, there is a literal child not even two feet away from you.”

[Marcus]”If you knew how long it took me to get him to fall asleep you’d realize he’s not waking up anytime soon.”

With that, he kissed her, but she only gave in long enough to make him sigh disappointedly when she broke away.

[Abby]”We can continue this later, but not if you don’t get up. It’s now or never.”

[Marcus]”I legitimately don’t think I can get up.”

He was right, two guards and 30 minutes later he finally was able to make it to the shower. He felt older than he should have, and Abby thought it was hilarious. Poking fun at him for it for the rest of the day.


	8. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> This was hard to write, It's kinda painful.

After about a week of PT, Marcus was finally back to normal. He had been trapped in bed for a week, when your doctor also happens to be your wife. There is no escape. His reprieve from camp comes in the form of his father.

[Abby]”I don’t think you should be going on a mission just yet, I mean your back just healed.”

[Marcus]”I know, I know, but these people are so fascinating. The fact that they have been able to form a somewhat stable government and a capital city. It’s just incredible.”

She is smiling so wide it looks almost painful. He is frowning because he knows she’s silently making fun of him again.

[Marcus]”What’s so funny about this?”

[Abby]” Oh nothing. You can go as long as you promise to take it easy.”

She is violently pulled into a hug by her husband, who is acting like a 10 year old boy going to the zoo.

[Marcus]”Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Planting a soft kiss to the top of her head, Marcus jogged out of camp to meet the rest of the leaders heading to the summit in Polis.

(Sinclair’s POV)

[Sinclair]”You two up for a little adventure?”

[Raven & Wick ~in unison~]”Heck yeah!”

[Wick]”Where to?”

[Sinclair]”According to these files, there’s an old Military training depot not far from here. All underground. Lot’s of old tech, and my personal favorite. Rovers.”

The squeal of delight coming from Raven makes him swell with pride. These two bickering geniuses are basically the only family he’s got.

[Wick]”But the real question is, when do I get to drive them?”

[Sinclair]”If you can repair, rebuild and rewire one of them, you’ll be the first to learn.”

[Sinclair]”Grab a lunch, and meet me back here, 10 minutes or I leave without you.”

The kids took his joke seriously and sprinted out of engineering shoving each other to get out the door first.

(Marcus’ POV)

He stood in the middle of a bustling city, the buildings were mostly demolished, save  
for one massive central tower. People buzzed around him, some stopping to study the people who fell from the sky. Others just brushed past continuing to explore the city's open air market.

[Indra]”Welcome to Polis, Marcus kom Skaikru. The summit starts at sundown, be at the lift inside the tower before then. Until then you are are free to explore.”

[Marcus]”Thank you Indra.”

(Sinclairs POV)

[Raven]”I call dibs on first pick on the rovers.”

[Wick]”No way little bird, we've been walking for almost an hour and I’ve been carrying you almost the entire time. I think I deserve first pick.”

[Raven]”That’s not how dibs works.”

[Sinclair]”You two are driving me crazy, oh thank god, we’re finally here.”

[Soldier]”Stay back, we need to clear the area first. Chancellor's orders.”

The soldier stood there waiting for a reply, Sinclair may have been chief engineer, but he had no experience with the guard. That was purely Kane’s thing. So it took him a while to realise he was holding up the process.

[Sinclair]”Do what you need to do. Raven, Wick let’s sit and have some lunch.”  
(Marcus’ POV)

The summit is slightly scary, even to a man who's seen more horrors than one person ever should. The only comfort in the room is found within his father’s presence just beside him.

[Commander]”Hail Warriors of the 12 clans.”

[Clans]”Hail Commander of The Blood.”

[Commander]”As you may know we have a new Kru among us. The Skaikru. It has been impressed upon me that the Skaikru should be inducted into the ranks of our people.”

The commander was a very built woman, with strong features. Quite good looking with all the scars, but still utterly terrifying. He felt like he was 16 and asking Abby on their first date again. So he basically was about to throw up.

[Commander]”As I have heard no objections so be it. Skaikru shall become the 13th. Indra, are they with you.”

Marcus is still petrified, he has no idea why. It doesn’t really seem like it’s because of the commander anymore. He just feels off, a reassuring hand is placed on his shoulder. His father begins to steer him to the front of the crowd where a man is waiting with a metal rod plunged into a hot fire. He sighs inwardly, of course this isn’t going to be painless. Nothing these people did was painless, ever.

[Commander]”Marcus Kom Skaikru, present your arm so you may bear the symbol of our people.”

These people respect strength, if he wants to make sure his people don’t get obliterated he’s going to have to show it. Without hesitation he rolls up his sleeve and turns his arm to expose the softest part of his skin. Lets just say this burned like hell, and he could swear his skin was on fire, but he didn’t make a sound or even flinch as the red hot iron met his arm. The rest of the delegation flew right over his head. As did most things in meetings that didn’t concern him. What was the point of listening anyways. 

(Sinclairs POV)

[Soldier]”All clear sir.”  
[Sinclair]”Thank you Smith.”

[Sinclair]”Come on you two, a challenge awaits.”

As they cross the containment doors into the underground vehicle bay, small shrieks of pure joy escape both children’s mouths.

[Sinclair]”What are you waiting for? Pick your favorite and get to work.”

[Wick]”Wait, you said this was a challenge right?”

[Sinclair]”Yup.”

[Raven]”How is it a fair one if all the rovers don’t have the same problems.”

[Sinclair]”They don’t have the same problems, BUT both of you have 0 experience with cars. So I figured it would still be a little bit fair.”

[Wick]”Ok then, you're going down reyes.”

[Raven]”Just like I went down last time? Oh wait that was you, by a longshot.”

[Wick]”Shut Up and let’s do this. Sinclair what tools do we have?”

[Sinclair]”Whatever’s in the bag. Raven no setting Wicks shirt on fire with the soldering gun.”

Raven runs off instinctively to retrieve her tools, including the soldering gun.

(Marcus’ POV)

The summit was over, and it was just the three of them heading back to their respective settlements. As in Marcus, Indra, and Jason.

[Jason]”You know Marcus, for someone who’s never even seen a horse before. You’re not half bad.”

He smiled in thanks, but in reality he felt like he was going to be thrown off any second. He was, it hurt like hell and it took him 30 seconds to start breathing again. That’s when he heard the gunshots.

[Indra]”MOUNTAIN MEN.”

[Jason]”Marcus, they’ve got a child!”

Marcus was up and running rifle at the ready before his father even realised what he was doing. From what he could see there was a small body with a bag over their head struggling in between two black masked individuals. The child was screaming, something familiar. A name, but he couldn’t quite make it out yet.

[Child~desperate screaming~]”Sinclair, Don’t let them take me please!”

His mind finally clicked, size, clothing , voice. Raven. He charges forward weapon drawn firing two quick shots into each of the assailants. The girl was up and running the second she heard the shots. Marcus remembered stories of these kinds of attacks, there were never just two people. He was instantly scanning the area again, but it was too late. An enemy weapon was fired the second he laid eyes on the man. The bullet tore through Ravens lower left side. She screamed in pain, he ran to her and cradled her in his arms. Trying his best to stop the bleeding, he was crying as well. They were close to home, there was still hope.

[Jason]”Give her this, it will stop the bleeding.”

He shakily took the small vial and eased the liquid down the small girl’s throat. He was crying almost as much as she was. He should have never left this wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t. Rage filled him and he ordered the rest of his men to find the last living man that did this.

[Marcus]”If you can take him alive do it, if you can’t, make it slow and painful.”

THe soldiers were taken aback by this, they didn’t move. Marcus was never one to get revenge. The harsh ice of his voice showed the unrelenting rage coursing through his body. 

[Marcus~yelling]”WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR I SAID FIND THAT BASTARD AND BRING HIM TO ME! NOW!”  
[Smith]”Yes sir.”

[Marcus]”The rest of you, find the rest of our people. She wouldn’t be alone.”

The last order had been given, So Marcus was gone before anyone could realize it. He had taken the fastest horse, Raven was not going to die today. It wasn’t an option. She had passed out before they had left. The hasty bandage Marcus had made out of the lower half of his shirt was slipping off. He yelled commands at the people operating the gate causing a huge commotion.

[Abby]”What the hell is going on out here.”

She hadn’t noticed the man covered in blood carrying a small unmoving body in his arms until he was practically running at her. She still hadn’t noticed the Identity of the man running at her either, all she saw was the blood. Jackson seemed to be the only levelheaded authority figure present. 

[Jackson]”Abby, we need to go prep medical. Raven's been shot.”

She was in shock, couldn’t move, couldn’t think. She could barely breathe. Jackson had to basically shove her all the back to medical, but the second she saw Marcus covered in blood, crying she snapped back to focus.

[Abby]”What happened?”

~THUD~

He had passed out, luckily he had been sitting down. Thinking he had passed out from shock she just casually walked over to him as Jackson was preparing Raven for her surgery. The sight of fresh blood confused her until she saw the bullet wound on his thigh.

[Abby]”Marcus, Oh My god!”

Yeah, he passed out from blood loss. Apparently adrenaline can mask a very painful injury.

[Abby]”Jackson is she stable?”

[Jackson]”For now.”

[Abby]”Help me get him off the ground so I can stitch him up.”

Jackson just laughs and walks outside. She is utterly confused, it’s unlike him to walk away from a patient like that. He walks back in with two burly looking guards.

[Jackson]”Abby he is like 250 pounds we cannot lift him by ourselves.”

[Abby]”I guess you’re right . You two, put him over there, be careful of his leg.”

It takes about two hours to tend to both of their injuries, Abby is terrified and exhausted. The bullet ended up getting lodged in Ravens spine. Meaning she could be utterly paralyzed when she wakes up, If she wakes up. She knows Marcus will be fine, physically, he’s too stubborn to die. 

(Sinclairs POV)

Abby is asleep by Marcus’ side, from what the guards tell him he was shot in the leg. Nothing serious, just bloody, but he has no idea how Raven is. Seeing her, lying motionless, bandaged and bloody throws him back into the memories that will haunt him forever. 

(Ye Ol’ Flashback)

[Raven]”I’m gonna take a quick break this place is making me claustrophobic.”

[Wick]”So, you are afraid of Santa Claus?”

[Raven]”Shut up candle.”

[Sinclair]”Enough. Both of you. Go on out Raven.”

That sentence was currently the biggest mistake of his life, because not even 5 minutes later is when he heard the screams, and the horrible gunshots.

[Sinclair]”Wick. Stay here don’t move.”

He didn’t listen, both boys were up and running before the other realised it. Then without warning both sets of feet were thrown up in the air.  
[Sinclair]”Jason, what the hell are you doing!”

He hissed the words, almost spitting in the man’s face.

[Jason]”Marcus is handling this. It will do no good for you to run out and get yourself killed. You don’t even have a weapon.”

He now saw that Jason had a jagged blade drawn and at the ready. The most he had was a blowtorch that would require getting really close, which he couldn’t do. He was calmer now, but the sound of Raven’s painful screaming broke him. He panicked, and then passed out from too much adrenaline.

(End Of Ye Ol’ Flashback)

(Abby’s POV)

She was terrified, Raven nor Marcus had woken up and Sinclair was still trying to regain his composure.

[Unknown~over radio~]”Open The gate. Someone prep lockup. We have 1 prisoner.”

She walks out to find 2 bloody guards and what looks like an incapacitated space warrior.


	9. Marcus & Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone else tell I was pissed off while writing this. (Fam troubles)

”Banks, Hill, what the hell is going on? Who is that?”

A third bloodied guard somehow materialized in front of her, blocking her path. The saying “If looks could kill” did little justice to the heated stare Abby gave her obstruction. 

”I want you to reconsider your choices. As I see it, your best option right now is to get out of my way.”

If she wasn’t supposed to maintain a position of respect she would have spat in the man’s face, and shoved him over as he wiped his eyes. Seeing her building rage the poor soldier did his best to come up with a suitable defense.

”No one is to go near the prisoner. Chancellor’s orders.”

He should’ve tried harder.

”Prisoner? When the hell did we start taking prisoners?”

She was as close to Smith’s face as she could be without touching it. Screaming at him, why had no one told her anything about what had happened. Gone was the compassionate Doctor, the only thing left was a steaming volcano of mixed emotions. Ready to explode at any moment. 

A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her away from Smith before she could make things worse. She spun around, find herself face to face with David Miller.

“What!?"

She softened a little at the sight of an old friend, but it didn't last long.

"Would any you care to explain to me when we started taking prisoners!”

He sighed, overflowing with trepidation at getting between Abby and what she wanted.

“When they started trying to kidnap our children, then opening fire on them. That’s when.”

Someone viewing the scene unfolding at the gates of camp would have probably said Abby was pretty angry, but that’s basically the same thing as saying winning the lottery was alright. She broke away from both guards, walking too calmly for someone this furious. She was a woman on a mission, and nothing was going to stop her.

“Abby, don’t.” 

Ok I lied, there might have been one way to stop her. That voice could soothe her in almost any situation. “Marcus, you really shouldn’t be up. You need to go back to medical. Come on I’ll help you.” The look in her eyes caused him more pain than he had ever experienced. She had so many emotions fighting for dominance in her conscience. He couldn’t help blaming himself for her pain. If he hadn’t gone to Polis he would have been able to accompany Sinclair, and this never would’ve happened. However, now was not the time for self-loathing. The pain in his leg was substantial, but he didn’t care. All that mattered now was making sure Raven, as well as Abby, made it out in one piece. Abby helped him lie back down, she had looked at him the entire time. Her gaze shifting nervously every time Raven was in its vicinity. 

“Wick, you shouldn’t be in here.” His tone was soft, he knew the boy cared for her. It just wasn’t healthy for a child to see these kinds of things. “I don’t care what you say, I’m not leaving her.” If that was Abby, he wouldn’t want to leave her side either. Maybe the damage was already done, and making sure Raven was okay was beneficial after all. Either way, there was no separating them. His entire body suddenly felt like he was buried under 6 feet of rubble. It didn’t take much more waiting for him to pass out again, thankfully from actual exhaustion this time.

“Kane? Kane? Hello? Are you dead?” his mind picked up the sound of his name, rousing him from his sleep, but his body and eyes refused to comply. At least until two fingers were shoved painfully into the side of his stomach. “Agg! What?” his voice was that of a disgruntled child, whiny and irritated. “I guess someone’s not a morning person.” He glared at the small boy in front of him, his sarcasm was not appreciated at the moment.”Did you really wake me up Just to see if I liked it?” Marcus’ words came out a bit more pointed than expected, he really wasn’t a morning person.”No, I think she’s waking up. Her hand keeps twitching. I wanted to go get Abby or Jackson, but I still can’t leave her alone. What if something happened while I was gone and she died, and it was all my fault?” his tone was panicky and rapid. Wick was undoubtedly exhausted, and a quick glance at his watch proved his point. It had been roughly 10 hours since the whole ordeal. Probably 15 since the last time he slept. It did also seem like Raven was waking up, muscles twitching, small moans of inaudible words exiting her mouth. “She’s not going to die Wick. I won’t let that happen, but you probably should go get Abby. I’ll stay and watch her.” Wick left them, wanting to get back to Raven ASAP. Marcus sighed, still having trouble accepting all that had happened, but the sound of a small, sweet voice shattered his thoughts.

“Do I still get to drive the Rover?” He laughed. Her complete disregard for her own safety or questions about what had happened gave him hope.”Hey, it was a legit question.” she smiled, laughing as well, but it died before it could escape her lips. Replaced by a whimper of pain. She peeled back the blankets covering her injuries. The blood-stained clothing and gruesome stitches she found beneath could have been too much for even the strongest adults. “What happened to me?” Why? Why, did she have to ask that? There was no way he could tell her without breaking. “We got attacked by the mountain men. They tried taking you, but Kane wouldn’t let ‘em. He saved you and caught the jerk who hurt you. You should've seen how angry he was.” Marcus silently praised whatever gods were listening for sending his salvation in the form of a 10-year-old mechanical genius. “I guess this is the part where I say thank you right?” Marcus had closed his eyes, feeling fatigued again, but a new voice that got thrown into the mix broke his rest. “That would be appropriate.” Sinclair, of course. “Hey, I still get to drive the rovers right?” Sinclairs face instantly lost all color, Raven had no idea she may not even be able to walk, let alone drive. “Recovery first Raven. One step at a time.” This time it was Abby who interjected. “Marcus, they need you at the south airlock, David is outside to help you get there.” He got up slowly, not wanting to increase Abby’s worry by showing any pain, but he never left a room without giving her a quick kiss, so he did just that. 

He arrived to find the prisoner stripped of his helmet and body armor. Looking at this poor excuse of a human being made him physically sick. So he donned the mask that struck fear into the hearts of anyone who faced it back on the ark. Funny thing about the name Marcus Kane. It’s actually two separate people. Marcus, husband, father, will always put others first. Great guy, everyone loves him, he’ll give you a fist bump just for existing. Kane, well he was emotionless, cruel, and cold. Meeting Abby took that side of him and shoved it down so far he thought he would never use it again. But now he was Kane, not Marcus, and Kane showed no mercy.

“So, you’re the one that shot an innocent child. Just because he failed to abduct her.” if it wasn’t for the glass separating them Kane would have been right in his face. Taunting him by being so close, yet still untouchable. “You know, you shouldn’t blame me, that bullet was meant for your head.” the man smirked, thinking he could crack his captor. “Hmm, maybe you should aim better next time.” the smug smile faded instantly, you can’t crack what doesn't feel. “I do have one question, though, what do you want with a little girl? Why not take the soldiers? Why not me? What use do you have with a child?”  
Before a response could form on the prisoner's lips his interrogator turned and nodded to another guard standing by a control panel. That’s when the screaming began. “That’s enough Banks.” Kane crouched down to speak on his level. “Not so tough without your little mask to hide behind are we Emerson?” Kane shook the protective helmet in his hands. Admiring the construction and sleek black design. Looks of shock began to mix in with ones of agony. He got up to leave, but stopped at the bench containing the hazmat suit, a cruel idea formulating within him.”You know what? I think I’m going to keep the suit. You won’t be needing it anyway.” He let out a small laugh caused by the look of horror on Emerson's face. Maybe he had been “Kane” a little too long. He shouldn’t be taking joy in torturing someone, mentally and physically. He worked so hard to separate himself from who he was before. So he grabbed “Kane” by the metaphorical collar and shoved him to a corner he could never escape, on his own. But that inescapable corner can only hold one thing at a time, in went “Kane” out came every emotion he had bottled up. Anger was the strongest, so it came first. He punched the wall hard enough to leave a sizeable dent in metal that withstood crashing through the atmosphere. He swung at the paneling until his hand was almost all crimson. Anger was gone, replaced with loneliness. So off he went, in search of a cure for both. Stepping out of the south airlock, he was blinded by the sun. He instinctively raised his hand to block the rays, smearing blood all over his face without knowing it. 

“What the hell happened with you and the prisoner Marcus?” The color drained from his face. Did Abby know about his actions while under Kane’s influence? No, she said Marcus, not Kane. Maybe she was talking about before he was actually a prisoner? “Why is it that whenever I’ve seen you recently you’re covered in blood?” He let out a sigh of relief that he was thankful she didn’t notice. “What? I thought you said red was my color.” she laughed. Oh, praise the stars she laughed. It brought him the peace he desperately needed. So the second she finished cleaning his forehead he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her head down to his, and began to kiss her like nothing else mattered. Because that’s what he needed, for nothing else to matter.”Ew, gross. Don’t you guy’s think I've been traumatized enough already?” There was the sweet symphony of laughter again. “Why are you awake Raven? You should rest.” The small girl looked down, formulating her response slowly. Like it was a painful process.”I know I should rest, but that’s kinda hard when you can only feel one of your legs.” Raven laughed a little, then she began to cry. Wick was the first to her side, both adults knowing they’d soon have to give the truth.”I.. I thought It was... “ her words were fighting the sobs in her throat for a chance to escape, “I thought my leg... Was just asleep.” He knew what she was going to say next, he knew that it was going to kill him. “But, I can’t move my leg. Or anything. It’s not working.” Marcus needed Kane right now, but did he trust himself to call it quits at the right time? Or was this the beginning of something no one could stop?


	10. Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful person this was supposed to be a super fluffy fic. Ill get around to writing the fluff soon. So sorry Ive been reading dark and it's showing in my writing.

He woke up with a jolt, unsure of his surroundings. _ Why the hell am I in medical? _

 

“Good, you’re awake.” He hadn’t even realized she was pressed up against him, sharing the small cot. A wave of calm instantly filled him. “You had a panic attack, you fell and hit your head on the table in the council room. You’ve been asleep for two days.”

 

The pain in his skull was suddenly very evident.”Why exactly did I have a panic attack.”

 

She couldn’t tell if he was rubbing his head from confusion or pain, a wince when he found his injury answered her question. But she had no idea how to answer his question, her eyes involuntarily drifted to Raven. She was a few cots away, her condition made evident by the extensive brace Wick had spent 12 hours creating. Abby recalls Sinclair telling her that he refused to leave his workstation until it was perfect. His eyes followed hers, and she unwillingly gave her answer.

 

“Oh.” The head scratching began again, it was his nervous habit. Her hand was instantly in his, her thumb drawing circles on the back of it. Her other hand going to brush the  **_(*cough* Holy)_ ** curl that fell out of place on his head. His eyes were the calmest they’d been in a week, maybe he was going to be alright after all. 

 

“Sir, Ma’am?” Their peaceful embrace was broken and both sets of eyes shot open at the sound of Miller’s voice. “What is it?” Marcus’ head had fallen back on the pillow and his eyes closed once again. “The grounders are requesting to execute the prisoner.” She swore she heard him utter multiple profanities under his breath before practically groaning “Why exactly?” 

 

“They say the mountain has taken thousands of their people. From what I heard it won’t end quickly, but this alliance is shaky. It’s your choice Sir, but I think it’s our best option to keep the peace.”

 

He sighed, not liking what he knew was going to roll off his tongue next. “One murderer, for the lives of hundreds.” The words came out almost sarcastic, he felt Abby wince slightly at his tone.

 

“Fetch a representative, I’ve made that walk to many times, use the radio, I left one with Indra.” 

 

It’s 20 minutes before the sergeant returns, finding his Chancellor asleep and his Doctor buried in her work. He clears his throat, for some reason he is incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“You don’t want to wake him up. Do you?”

 

“No ma’am, he hates waking up. _ It’s quite scary.” _

 

She laughs and he relaxes a little, glad to not have to wake his commander. One swift punch to the shoulder and a few dirty looks later, Marcus is awake,  _ irritated, _ but awake.

 

“Where’s the Trikru rep?”

 

The nervousness he was feeling came rushing back, Marcus was not going to like what he had to say.

 

“Your father is the rep. The execution is to be done here, they can’t take him to TonDc if the mountain sees him. It’s certain death for the village. ” 

 

His head falls back with too much force spreading a painful wince across his features. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me, for fuc-” 

 

“DADDY! YOU’RE AWAKE!!”

 

Thank god for her timing, Abby would have never forgiven him for being vulgar around Clarke. When her small arms did their best to wrap around his chest, all his stress evaporated, but it didn’t last long. Miller's last words before he left came back to him, they had an hour before Emerson’s execution, he had to get all the kids out of camp. He had heard a small bit of information on grounder executions. Phrases like death by a 1000 cuts, and burned alive rang through his head, making him sick.

 

“Abby, I think it’d be nice for the kids to go visit the butterflies again. All of them.”

 

She knew what he was doing, he wasn’t about to let the kids (their kids) watch a man tortured to death, possibly by his hand. “That sounds fun! Please, can we go mommy?Plllleeeaaaassseeee!”

 

“Of course baby, go get your friends, tell them we’re going in the rover!”

 

The squeal of delight that propagated from his daughter melted the last bit of apprehension he had. He was doing this to protect her, and every single one of his kids. Send a message to the Mountain. Fuck with my family, and you pay a price greater than death. “Daddy? You’re coming with us right?” There was the pain again. “No princess, Daddy has some … uh … work to do, but I promise tomorrow night we can go see the stars. How does that sound?” The light in her eyes dimmed a bit, paining him deeply, but she nodded happily and ran off. “I want at least 10 guards with you.” She opened her mouth to speak, but her remark never even formed.“ I won’t accept any less. So don’t even try. We don’t need them here. Besides if any of you come back with even a scratch I will not hesitate to obliterate every last soul in that damn bunker.” The ice coursed through his veins. Dammit, Kane got out of his corner, but maybe he needed him. Just for the execution, then he would put him back in his place. “I know, I’ll take the guards.”  they both sigh, it’s going to be a long day. He takes her hand and pulls her closer to him, she curls up next to him trying to prepare him for what was to come. But when she looked at him, she didn’t see the eyes of the man she loved, Marcus’ eyes. The soft, warm, chocolate-brown eyes she looked into the day she married him were gone. They were now filled with darkness. She knew he had struggled with slight multiple personality disorder back on the Ark, but she never thought it would come back. She had been staring for a good 3 minutes before he finally spoke. “Abby, is everything alright?” No, nothing was alright, he was struggling and she knew it, but he wouldn’t admit it until he was ready. So she broke the stare and buried her face in his chest, murmuring her assurances directly into his heart, hoping it would help him. But it was time to get the kids out, so she got up and prepared to leave.

 

“I love you, Marcus. See you tonight.” A light kiss was placed to his lips, and he repeated her words against her them. She left medical, hoping she would be returning to Marcus, her Marcus, and not Kane. 

  
  
  


Kane stood side by side with his father, staring into the eyes of a murder.

 

“Mr.Emerson, for the mass reaping of the Trikru people you have been sentenced to death. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  Emerson's gaze snapped from his father’s form to his, a slow smirk spreading across his face. Only a truly demonic being would smile before his execution. “I guess you were right, I really won’t need the suit. Hope you like the fit.” Kane was now slightly aggravated he didn’t get to kill the son of a bitch, he was on a power trip, craving blood. Kane had overpowered Marcus, shoving him into the corner he was forced to reside in. “Open the door Grant.” the order was given, but Kane never broke eye contact with his prisoner. “Hold it right there. If you open the door he dies quickly. Trikru won’t be satisfied. Blood must have blood.” He snapped, anger clouding his judgment. “For fucks sakes, what do you think I’m doing!” 

 

His attention turned to the soldier, still waiting for his commands. “Seal the secondary door and begin decon.” 

“Yes, Mr.Chancellor.” Lights began flashing and they were hit with a heavy blast of radiation free air. He thanked Sinclair for being the genius he was and rigging this. “Open the primary door.” Emerson was still expressionless, he had no idea what was going on. All that he knew was in less than a second his skin was going to start to boil and he was going to succumb to radiation, but the doors were open, and he was still breathing. 

 

“You really thought I was going to leave it to the radiation, didn’t you?” Emerson just sat there, an obvious fear residing in his eyes, instilled by the soulless void of his captor's eyes. “No, you are going to suffer all of the pain Raven will have to go through for the rest of her life, and more. You’re a murderer,” Kane let out a laugh that would have brought soul crushing tears to Abby's cheeks. “ I mean so am I, I’m at 320 last time I checked, but I’m sure you’ve got me beat.” 

 

Jason had almost thrown up, this was not his son standing before him. From what Abby had told him, he knew Marcus suffered from Multi Personality disorder, and he recalled stories of her having to beg him to come back to her, to leave the void he was residing in. What he referred to as ‘Kane’. He needed to pull Marcus out of this before it was too late. 

 

“Seal the primary door.” Grant didn’t acknowledge his words. “Marcus I forgot my knife, I need him to seal those doors.” It was a lie, a good warrior was always armed. “Do it, then leave us.” As soon as the soldier left, Kane snapped around to face the man hindering his plans.

 

“I know you didn’t forget your knife. So what do you really want?”

 

So perceptive, even when out for blood.

 

“I want you to get your head straight, you need to come back, Marcus.”

 

Kane just looked at him like he said something idiotic.

 

“Your MPD is coming back. You just had a contest to see which one of you has killed more people.”

 

He scoffed “It’s hardly a contest. Just a mere comparison.”

 

Jason saw he wasn’t getting anywhere, he was losing his son to the darkness.

 

“What if Clarke was here? What would she say when she saw her father torture a man to death.” 

 

The steel in his features softened, barley, but progress was progress.

 

“She needs her father, you know how that feels. You can’t let the darkness consume you, be the Marcus Abby fell in love with. Not the Marcus I thought I was keeping you from being.”

 

He had an edge before, but now it was gone. Kane had built his walls higher than Jason could climb.

 

“I’m doing this for her. Keeping her safe. For both of them. But if it helps you sleep at night I’ll make this quick.” Kane swiftly reopened the cell doors, shaking off the hand that tried to pry him from his task. He stood behind Emerson, who was still bound tightly to a chair. “You’re a lucky son of a bitch, I’m going to make this quick. Apparently, my father lacks a strength not weakened by sentiment. Anything else you’d like to say before you die.” Not a second later on of Kane’s hands was position on Emerson’s chin, the other on his forehead. “You beat me by 200, good for you.” But before the man’s last words could fully sink into Kane’s mind a sickening crack filled the space, and Emerson’s head fell forward instantly. Kane looked down, seemingly admiring his work, but then the tears began to fall, the shaking started. Shit! He’s having a panic attack! The only sounds that filled the space we’re the sharp breaths and pitiful whimpers induced by the trauma Kane caused with Marcus’ hands. Jason picked up the radio the guard left behind a desperate plea forming on his lips. “Please radio for Abby, the Chancellor is in need of medical attention.”

 

Abby’s breath caught in her throat, she practically threw the radio at David, like it was burning her skin. The children reluctantly filed into the rover and they sped back to camp. Every ounce of self-control spilled from her, like blood from a fresh cut. She sprinted into medical in a panic. “Wheres Marcus? What happened? How bad is he?”

 

But medical was empty except for a defeated looking Jason, and an erratic Abigail.

 

“Jason, where the hell is Marcus? I know you were the one who radioed.” Her voice was cracking, from Jason’s silence to Marcus’ unknown condition, she was about to lose it.

 

“He’s fine, physically at least. I put him in your quarters. Had to drug him to get him to stop shaking, he’ll wake up soon. Go to him I’ll keep the kids occupied and out of there for the rest of the night. Hurry, he needs you.” He looked at her with a look of beseechment, she saw his red-rimmed eyes. Had he been crying? She didn’t even think of asking him if he was okay. Marcus was her priority. 

 

He was passed out in the middle of the bed. Looking like he was making a snow angel, but his hands gripped at the sheets like he was holding onto them for dear life. She did the only logical thing she could think of, crawled into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him whispering words of comfort and reassurance into his ear.

 

Eventually he stirred. He remembers his nightmare than a sudden sensation of safety, then a retreat from his nightmare. But when he wakes up everything comes back to him. 

 

_ You beat me by 200, good for you _

 

_ You really thought I was going to leave it to the radiation, didn’t you? _

 

_ I mean so am I, I’m at 320 last time I checked, but I’m sure you’ve got me beat _

 

He didn’t even realize he was screaming until he felt hands on his cheeks, his ears picking up faint words, but his mind was too detached, he needed to be grounded.

 

“Marcus, It’s okay. You’re okay. Everything is fine. Please calm down.” She was looking at him, red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. She was terrified, and it was his fault. So he pulled her tight to his chest and he fell back on the bed with her still in his arms, crying softly into her shoulder. “I let him get to me, Abby. He took over and I couldn’t do anything about it until was too late.” She tried to take his hands in hers but he shrank away from her touch, closing himself off. “No, you can’t! These are the hands of a murderer.” She tried again not letting him pull away this time, she placed her left hand in his and pointed to the rings that resided on both of them. “You couldn’t be more wrong, you see these are the hands of the man I love, dedicated my life to. They belong to Marcus, my Marcus. They are the hands that held Clarke the day she was born. They are the hands that built Arkadia from the ground up. Not a murderer.” She thought he had relaxed a bit, but he just shrank away again, she needed to know what happened, but she could never bring herself to ask him. “You don’t know what he did. You would never look at me the same if you knew.” She was about to break, she was losing hope, the wounds etched deep in her heart began bleeding heavily, but a knock at the door forced herself to pick up her pieces. A strained looking Jason and a defiant Clarke were the sources of the disturbance.

 

“Mommy, grandpa says I can’t see daddy, but he promise to take me to see the stars, and I miss him.” Well, there goes another piece of my soul, can cross lying to daughter about father off my list. (Satan: 1 Abby: 0 )

 

“Clarke, sweetie Daddy isn’t feeling well, he needs to rest. Please go wi-”

 

But it was too late the girl had already brushed past her and ran straight into the bedroom to find her father. Jason just looks at her mortified barely able to form his strange apology “I am so sorry I should’ve just distracted her.” 

 

“Jason, go to bed you need to sleep too, I got this. It’s not the first time he’s done this.” That part was true, she just ‘forgot’ to mention the part where this was the worst he had ever been. 

 

“Mommy said you were sick, do you have a cold?”

 

Clarke was still standing in the doorway, Abby still had a chance to fix this moment.

 

“Yes, do you want to help me get better?”

 

Maybe this didn’t need a fix but was a fix in itself. The little girl just nodded and rushed to climb into the bed and curl up next to Marcus.

 

“Thank you, princess. I already feel better.” Abby was standing in the doorway, on the verge of tears again, but this time they were tears of joy. Marcus, her Marcus, was smiling. A genuine smile was spread across his face.

 

“Mommy It’s working! He needs more hugs so he can get better faster!” 

 

He shoots her a smirk that evaporates any worry she has left. Causing her to practically dive to his free side and wrap her arms tight around him. He let out a sigh of contentment and whispered in her ear, “We’re going to be just fine, all of us. I promise”

 

Falling asleep between his two favorite girls brought him back down to earth. He realized he had to stop reverting, it was hurting his family. The people he vowed his life to protect. He couldn’t break his promise now.

  
  
  



	11. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness took a day off.

For the first time in days, Marcus slept through the night. Not a single nightmare, not even a distressed face or sound. Abby finally had him back, she just prayed nothing was going to take him away again. Everything was perfect… that was until she placed a light kiss on his forehead and nearly jumped back off the bed. Is it just me or is my husband covered in invisible fire? She now understood why Marcus had slept through the night. His body was so exhausted from fighting a raging fever there wasn’t enough energy left to torture him.

 

On hand came up to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose, the other grabbed the radio that sat next to the bed tuning it to the channel reserved to Jason. 

 

_ “Jason, I need your help with something.” _

 

If there had been even another second of silence more than the 2 and half minutes she’d been waiting she would’ve begun to scream at him through the small device.

 

_ “What is it Abb-” _ A shrill scream filled the receiver followed by a small voice yelling ‘WHY IS THAT BOX SPEAKING!’

 

_ “Sorry Abby, Lexa still doesn’t understand tech. What is it you need my help with?” _

 

_ “It’s Marcus.” _

 

She could hear the gears inside his head stop momentarily. Maybe she shouldn’t be so suspenseful.

 

_ “He’s got a nasty fever, I wondered if you had anything that might bring it down. We’re running out of medicine here.”  _

 

_ “I do but I can’t get them to you myself. The commander has died, I’m taking the nightbloods to the conclave. I’ll send Lincoln, though. No, lex you can’t bring your sword into Polis we’ve talked about this. Sorry I have to go, tell Marcus hi for me.”  _

 

He said the words ‘The commander has died’ like it happened every day, momentarily shocking her, but it passed when she looked at Marcus again. She noticed the beads of sweat on his brow meaning his fever was getting worse.

 

“Lincoln better get his ass over here soon.” She turned her attention back to the radio and tuned it to the council’s channel realizing she had to get Marcus out of here somehow.

 

_ “Sinclair, Miller you guys awake?” _

 

_ “Engineers don’t sleep we run on electricity.” _ She heard Raven giggling in the background. Raven had moved in with her mentor. More like her mentor never let her out of his sight. It seemed to help her cope, him as well.

 

“Well, I can’t exactly live off bullets so I do sleep.”

 

“Good to know guys, but back to the point. I need you to help me with Marcus. Chancellor's quarters 5 minutes. Don’t be late.Bring a stretcher if you want this to be easier.”

 

After what seemed like hours she heard the knock at last.

 

“What the hell took you guys so long.” Miller looked like he hadn’t slept in days, yet somehow the man who said he doesn’t sleep looked perfectly content.

 

“Abby it’s been 4 minutes and 17 seconds. I believe were early” David was leaning against the stretcher and almost fell over when attempting to check his watch to give the time. 

 

“Big picture David, why does the Chancellor require a stretcher.” The mention of Marcus brought all her worry back, too fast for her to be able to hide it. Sinclair had already placed a comforting hand on her shoulder saying he was going to be fine. Even though he had no idea what was wrong with him.

  
  
  


She woke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulders. Abby had forgotten Marcus was sick until she was faced with an out of breath Lincoln and Marcus’ skin still on fire.

 

“For Marcus.” The small boy said and she took the vial of yellow looking liquid and poured it into his mouth without hesitation, wanting him to wake up as soon as possible.

 

“But I warn you, he will need a lot of water, he will wake up when it begins to work.Also ...the medicine has a …  well, a strange side effect. “

 

She brushed his comment off all that mattered was getting Marcus to wake up.

 

“Do you know where Octavia is?” A nervous smile appeared on his face. Worried about angering Abby and excited about the chance at seeing Octavia. 

 

“Fire pit.” He was gone before the last letter even rolled off her tongue. Luckily his presence was replaced with Marcus’, now fully conscious.

 

“Can I go one week without waking up in medical.” Marcus groaned, he thought he was alone, once again in medical without any recollection of getting hurt. He mentally checked over his body for signs of injury, still not opening his eyes. But he wasn’t hurt, in fact, he felt great. His body felt so light he swore he would crash into the stars if he jumped. 

 

“I see how it is, I thought I was your favorite doctor. I guess I’ll go get Jackson then.”

 

He felt a hand begin to move away from his chest, his body reacted without his mind's consent and what was once just a hand on his chest was now a person.

 

“You arrrre my favourrrrite Doctor Abby.” His eyes finally opened, but once again she wasn’t looking into the eyes of Marcus, but she wasn’t looking at Kane either. 

Her mind began making a list of changes he had undergone,  her doctor mode was set to an 11.

 

_ Dilated Pupils. _

 

_ Strange Behaviour _

 

_ Slurred Speech _

 

_ Irregular Breathing _

 

“You are incredibly high right now. You need water and sleep.” She tried to get up but he had a very firm grip on her elbows, she couldn’t even move.

 

“Marcus, I need to get up.”

 

He looked at her like she just kicked a puppy, “ _ But-but-but, I wanna cuddle.” _ He sounded whinier than Clarke when denied a snack. It took everything in her not to explode in a fit of shameful laughter. The strong, commanding leader she was used to was now whining about not getting to ‘cuddle’ with her. He was acting like a child, so he was going to get treated like a child. “You have to drink water first, and I can’t get you the water unless you let me go. Ok?” He nodded and his head fell back to the cot and he just stared up at the ceiling like it was a work of art.

 

She knew the decent thing to do was to slip something into the water to put him to sleep, but this was the most relaxed he’d been in ages. Even if he was completely bombed, he was relaxed, and he was going to be hysterical to be around for the next hour or so. He wouldn’t remember any of it at first, but she could use times like these to bring back good memories when he needed them the most. So regular water was what he got.

 

Abby was once again pulled to his side roughly when he finished his drink. She partially wished Jason would’ve told her that he was getting his son high. But he was a good man and from the way, he took care of Clarke- her mind stopped, along with her heart.

 

“ _ OH SHIT! _ CLARKE!” She yelled and jumped off the cot before her husband could stop her. I cannot fucking believe I left Clarke all alone for the last 3 hours, she’s going to hate me. She punches in the code to their quarters so forcefully she’s surprised it didn’t crack, what she finds inside shocks her. Instead of one scared little girl, she finds 9 smiling children. There’s Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke, Raven, Wick, Monty, Harper, and Jasper. Thank the lord her daughter was this self-sufficient at only 7  **_(soon to be 8 *COUGH COUGH WINK WINK*)._ **

 

“Clarke baby, Daddy’s sick again. I think he needs more hugs.” It was the nicest way she could extract her daughter from her friends, who didn’t even seemed fazed when she left them alone in her parent's room.

 

Her luck ran out when she got back to medical.

 

“Jackson, where is Marcus?” 

 

“He left like 30 seconds ago. Why?”

 

“Well I gave him some pretty powerful grounder meds not even 20 minutes ago, and they have  _ special  side effects _ .” 

 

The poor man looked like a sad little puppy when he realized his mistake and she could almost hear him curse himself.

 

“Clarke stay with Jackson.”  How she had managed to not notice him just sitting outside medical back on cool metal of the ship was a mystery. Without a word, she pulls him to his feet and drags him back inside. Jackson just shoots her an apologetic look as he entertains Clarke with a book about medicinal herbs, what a coincidence. 

 

“Clarke, can you go convince your father he needs to rest to get better?” 

 

_ “I’ll do my best.”  _ The little girl rolled up her sleeves and marched to her father somehow managing to push him down on the cot and curl up next to him.

 

“I think I’m going to leave you to this one, Clarke seems to have him under control for now.”

 

Jackson was obviously unsettled by the chancellor’s extremely un-chancellor like behavior. So, he escaped before even getting a response.

 

Clarke falls asleep after about an hour of ‘cuddling’ with her father, both incredibly content. She eventually manages to pull the sleeping child from his grasp and set her down on a separate cot so she can take her place. She sighs in relief, in the 30 seconds it took her to transfer Clarke Marcus has fallen asleep. Meaning she can sleep too,  _ finally _ . She hopes her prayers that Marcus will have a dreamless night not induced by sickness would not fall on deaf ears. _ Everything's Okay, you're okay _ , and with that she's asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I dead ass spent like an hour staring at my document trying to write this. I've been in an AU mood as you can probably tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the hiatus. But you know trash does trash.

The blinding sunlight decides to grace him with its presence directly across his vision, worsening the already pounding headache radiating through his skull. His eyes open with a fearful reluctance. “Dammit, not again.” 

 

“Again Marcus, ow.” The voice echoes inside his head, increasing the pain.”I have to be getting close to the record for most head injuries in a week right?” She gave him a questioning look, he returned one instantly. “What did I hit my head on this time?” 

 

“Nothing, but please don’t try for that record.” She was smiling up at him, but trying to look back at her was just painful. Trying to focus his vision was just painful in general.”Then why does it feel like I got pistol whipped?” Abby just gets up and walks over to the basin to fill a glass with water. “Drink and I’ll tell you.” 

 

The story she’s telling makes absolutely no sense, until the end that is. “So you’re saying I got sick, then got high off the medicine my father sent?” 

 

“Yes, it was incredibly funny. You were so clingy and adorable.” The pounding between his eyes subsides, granting him the ability to shoot a condescending glare. “I am not  _ adorable _ .”

 

“You wouldn’t let me get up to get you a drink because you wanted to cuddle. That could be the definition of adorable.” She hadn’t known a face could be such a deep shade of red, but there was Marcus’ face breaking the boundaries of embarrassment. “Don't worry, medical was empty no one but Jackson saw you, and you were mostly asleep by then.” He shocked her again by regaining a normal complexion instantly. “How much work have I missed?” He’d been incapacitated for a number of days. The possible workload was soul crushing. “Nothing, no news, no wars. It’s been normal.” 

 

“Then I guess that means the children haven’t done anything in a long time. Something’s bound to happen.” She merely nods, children need constant activities. Helps them to grow and mature. But it’s hard managing this many people and stimulating 11 children.

 

“I don’t know what to show them today, do you have any ideas?” 

 

“A hike maybe? Earth history lesson? I’m not really sure.” As always, instead of them having to come up with an idea. One was gifted to them. “Sir, a new commander has risen. You have been invited to Polis for a summit.” He glanced at the woman beside him, a single question in his eyes. “Welp, there’s your activity.”

 

“ _ Our activity, _ you’re coming with me. It’s incredible, you’d regret it if you didn’t go.” His voice was teeming with childlike enthusiasm, something he hadn’t had in a long time. His eyes were bright and full of life, there was no was she could deny him. “Fine, but you’re the one telling Miller or whoever will be in charge when we’re gone. I handle the kids.” 

 

* * *

 

Even in a rover, the journey took almost four hours. Four long anxious, question filled hours. The kids seemed to be never ending reservoirs of curious questions, comments, and highly imaginative concerns. It was beautiful to watch the life shine brightly around each one despite everything they’ve been through. Life had thrown almost everything it had at them, and they just took it in stride. Never letting the ease of young age slip from them. Abby just hoped it would stay like that forever, war changes people.

 

A blinding ray of legitimate sunlight crashed her train of thought as the back doors of the vehicle swung open. Raven was the last to leave her seat, pausing at the edge of the exit. Everyone else had jumped down with ease, as the girl looked at the small drop her eyes gained a sheen of glass. _She can’t make the jump, she can’t do something simple all her friends do with ease._ Abby didn’t know what to do, the girl wanted to prove she was still capable, but she was also afraid of getting hurt more, it was a lose-lose situation. Marcus must’ve processed quicker because the girl was soon swung out of the car and onto his shoulders. “Is everyone ready?” Everyone checks their bags one last time and then set off towards the city.

 

* * *

 

When Marcus first met Lexa she had all the qualities of a typical child her age, but now as she rests on the commander’s throne she seems to have matured a good 20 years. The soft yet high pitched voice was no more, now she sounded like a well-worn leader. All power, all intimidation, in such a small package. Her face was adorned with a mask of black war paint, and her shoulder was covered with a piece of armor with a long sheet of silky material trailing behind her. “Welcome Skaihefa Markos.”  _  Skaihefa? I probably should’ve listened more to Lincoln’s lessons.  _ “Mochof Heda.” He took a knee remembering how the last summit had gone, she was commander after all. Her smile said he passed the test. “Skaihefa, it means Sky King. That is what you are, correct?”  _ How do you explain the idea of democracy to a child that's grown up around monarchy and military based government her entire life? _ “Not exactly, I do lead my people, but I don’t carry ultimate authority like you, Heda.” 

 

“Your father spoke of a system like that when I called for the summit. It speaks of unification, is this something your people value?” Her smile was widening, this obviously wasn’t just small talk. “Yes, indeed.” 

 

“Then I do believe the plans for today will be to your liking.” 

 

* * *

 

The meeting went smoothly, well as smoothly as forcing 13 different peoples to band together and be nice. Azgeda and Trikru seemed to cause the most trouble, their leaders fought like siblings. But Lexa was the commander, her word is law. 

 

It took him nearly ten minutes to remember where in the massive tower he was staying. He entered to find everyone asleep in various beds and pallets, _except Raven_. She was standing near the balcony staring at the city below. The door closed softly but still startled her. Her head whipped around looking for a threat. The fear in her eyes subsided leaving him free to join her.  “It will get better.” She looks to him with heartbreak in her eyes, and tears on her cheeks. “W-what if it-t doesn’t-t.” The tears turn into sobs, soon muffled by his chest. “Then you push through it, you’re too strong to give up.”  The tears continued, but the shaking subsided. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

She’d tried shaking him, punching him, she even stuck her finger in his ear, but Marcus refused to wake up, but that wasn’t an option. Abby hated using this against him, but he needed to wake up. So she found the spot on his side, the spot he was incredibly ticklish in that no one was supposed to know about. She barely rubbed her fingers against it before he shot up. “Was that really necessary  _ Abigail? _ It’s 5:30 in the morning _. _ ” His glare was deadly, yet loving,  _ somehow _ . “ _ Yes it was, _ do you remember what day it is?” He rolled his eyes and shrugged, the day of the week was an obscure fact no one really paid attention to. “It’s Clarke’s birthday Marcus.” He wanted to slap himself for forgetting such an important date, but life hadn’t exactly been _ normal _ lately. “What are we going to do?” 

 

“Improvise, she never got big parties on the Ark so we’ve got a little slack there. All her friends are here, and we have Lexa.” He was right, they did have Lexa. Who seemed to absolutely _ adore  _ Clarke. “I’ll go see if she can help us. Just keep them asleep.” Her parental instincts flared, Lexa was still a child to her. “Marcus, it’s too early. She’s probably asleep.” Her mothering is endearing, but he knows she hasn’t ever been a child, and she wakes with the sun. Like the rest of her people. “I doubt it, these people rarely sleep.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve risen early, what does the Sky King seek at this time?” 

 

“A favor, for Clarke.” A bright smile takes over the commander’s face, a very good sign. “Today is her birthday, and in the midst of all the chaos. We have failed to plan a suitable celebration. Can you be of any assistance?” The commander seems to contemplate for mere seconds. “Have someone keep her distracted until midday. We shall prepare a celebration fit for a princess.”

 

The plan was set in motion, details were finished, and everything was going to perfect. She was going to love it, birthdays on the Ark were anything but special. Clarke was going to be ecstatic. 

 

* * *

 

“Will you tell me where we’re going  _ please please please.” _

 

“Patience Clarke.” The questions stopped, but the fidgeting didn’t. It only increased when the door to the throne room became visible. It was one of the only rooms Clarke could recognize. “We’re going to see Lexa aren’t we?!” 

 

“Oh you’re no fun, there goes the surprise!” With the suspense ‘gone’, the little girl walks calmly into the room. Only to stop dead at the sight before her. The rest of his charges were waiting for them, all with decorative crowns and tiaras adorning their heads. A table of strange but delectable looking foods was off to the side. The kids laughed, played, and even got their faces painted. It was war paint but that doesn’t make it any less cute. At the end of the party, Clarke was officially crowned princess of the sky people.  He and Abby had been observing quietly, watching their children being able to act like children entertainment enough. “You know what this means right?” 

 

“That Clarke is a year older?” Marcus lets out a quiet chuckle. “They’ve crowned her sky princess. Lexa has started calling me Skaihefa. Which makes you..” 

 

“Very confused?” He leans in, close, whispering into her ear. “Skaiplana, queen of the sky.” A fierce blush takes up her cheeks. Less from suddenly becoming royalty and more because of his breathless whisper.  Acting as if he hadn't just caused her newly red color, Marcus simply asks.“It’s getting late, should we start getting packed up?”

 

“That would be wise.” He planted a kiss on her forehead and she swore she heard him whisper “As you wish my queen.” The children were gathered, bags were packed, and they set off towards home a few hours before sunset.

 

Darkness came quickly, forcing them to make camp in a clearing. Marcus gathered logs and bundles of kindling for the fire. But when he threw in the first branch he almost fell over. The flames turned a bright shade of green, earning oohs and aahs from the children. “Woah, fire magic!” The kids run up to the pile of things to be burned, grabbing the ‘magic’ plants and throwing them into the flames. Abby comes up behind him, her face awash with worry. “Marcus, what if those plants are toxic? “

 

“I actually remember my father saying something about these plants, they are safe, but I do remember him saying that green wasn’t the only color. I’ll be right back.” Aided by the light of his torch, Marcus is able to gather a plethora of plant specimens with the same structure as the magic green ones. He has no idea what, _if any_ , colors they will be, but he doesn’t care. The first one he throws in is a deep shade of blue, like water in the open ocean. The next is a soft shade of pink, like a perfect sunrise. The red one startles everyone because it makes a loud popping sound as it burns, making them jump. The fire continues to change color until there is no one left awake to change it. Everyone falling asleep to the sound of fire and the stars scraping across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It was a bit short. I know I'm bad.


	13. A change in the Story line

As you can tell, I haven't updated this [Shit] in months, almost two to be exact and yeah I'll admit it I was lazy as all hell, BUT. The bringer of that laziness was a lack of ideas for a solid week so pretend I have justification. I promise there's good news in here somewhere. School has been kicking my ass and AU's were calling my name, I haven't written anything NEAR the cannon universe (It's honestly gotten so trash with season 4 sorry not sorry) So I've planted myself in modern fluffy town with no intent to leave, UNTIL NOW.

SURPRISE, I'm overhauling this, pulling out of the trash bin and re-inventing it into shit that's fucking fluffy as hell so you best enjoy it, I spent like a whole (insert convincing number and amount) of my time coming up with this idea.

The Idea that will be revealed in the next chapters of this fic, I'm going to ignore the radiation, the grounder problems it's going to be a fluffy ship fest so buckle your fucking seatbelts and get a bowl to throw up in your about to hit sugar rush.

(Disclaimer I actually gotta write the shit first so if you're reading this update as I put it out, I'm working on it as you read <3 hugs and love)


	14. Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE, IT'S FUCKING HERE, (thank my lack of adequate cable and refusal to stream for this coming out when it did)  
> Welcome, friends, family, Craig, to the story of Brianna Hope Kane, the first yongon kom skaikru. Through the next few chapters, you will discover all the ways the youngest Kane child can get herself into trouble, along with stories about what it's like growing up in this strange world. And maybe a spoof or two on her ridiculously in love parents and their *dealings*

_ Brianna Hope Kane _

**_Year one._ **

**_Day One_ **

 

Dad, I wanna see her, can I see her?” Marcus loved all of his children, every single one of them, adopted or biological. He loved each one of them as deeply as any father had before, but there was something about her. Maybe it was how small she was, _she had been born three weeks early according to Jackson’s calculations._ Maybe it was because she was the first  _ yongon kom Skaikru,  _ born on the ground. Maybe it was the ground itself, all of its hidden dangers. Whatever it was, he felt it and felt it hard. Nothing, and he meant  _ nothing _ , was going to happen to this one. Not on his watch. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t want  _ any _ of them to get hurt, but something about her really was  _ special.  _ “Marcus, honey, you’re crying again.” A salty drop lands on the child’s tiny pink forehead. “ _Really Dad?_ You’re crying again.....mom was right you are a big softie.” Clarke was ten now, hitting her teenage sarcasm spat far earlier than anyone had predicted. Although so had everyone in their massive family. Raven and Octavia especially. “He cried when you were born as well.” Clarke laughs, still craning her neck to get a look at her little sister. “Figures, the guy couldn’t kill a spider even if he tried.”  Abby is the only one to see Marcus cringe, Clarke had been too young to remember the battles her father had fought, in space and on the ground. With himself and with others, with words and with bullets. “Says the one who screamed for 10 minutes when she saw the spider.” Clarke scoffs, giving her father an impressive eye roll. “Like you didn’t shout even a little bit, I was there with you remember?”

 

“It was  _ Purple! Spiders aren't supposed to be purple!”  _ He argues, waking the baby much to Abby’s chagrin. Who was still exhausted from her ten-hour battle. “Out,” She growls, sending the three of them scurrying. His littlest girl trapped tightly in his arms, shielded from the masses of onlookers. Still not willing to share the little bundle of joy (Soon to be terror) with anyone else.

 

**Day 237**

 

Juggling a very squirmy infant and a stack of papers nearly the size of said infant, Marcus flops down on the couch, wholly exhausted. Bri, as everyone had taken to calling her was now smacking exploratory at his neck, still squirming in his grasp. Trying to free herself and scoot around on the carpet. Houses had been built shortly after her birth, the Chancellor and his family claiming the biggest and most stable. “Oh no you don’t trouble maker, it’s nap time.” Marcus carries her over to the bed, crouching down to reach its low mattress and flop down on his back. Bouncing lightly, making Bri giggle profusely. Her lips are parted by a petite yawn, earning herself a spot, curled up, on Marcus’ chest. Both of them drifting into an easy dreamless sleep.

 

Abby stumbles into their quarters, dead on her feet. The sight of Marcus sleeping soundly paints her face with a wide smile. The hot spray of the shower calls out to her aching muscles. She stays in the shower until her skin is pink and wrinkled until the deep weariness has washed from her body. Slipping on the shirt Marcus left on the hook, Abby steps back into the bedroom, ready for a much-needed nap. 

 

_ But that won’t be happening.  _ Because the last she remembers is handing Bri off to Marcus before diving into the latest inventory reports. She doesn’t want to wake him, neither of them sleep very much, but maternal instinct is currently punching her in the gut. She pokes his face, once, twice,  _ three times,  _ before his lids flutter open. “Everything all right?” 

 

“Where’s Bri?” It takes a moment for the question to fully sink in, sending him bolting upright in a panic. “ _ How?  _ She was  _ right _ here?” Marcus begins frantically searching the bed, to no avail. Abby takes a deep breath, trying to ease the tightness in her chest.  _ Panicking helps no one, _ she repeats it like a mantra in her head. 

 

When a thorough search of the house turns up empty, the vise squeezes tighter. This isn’t like the Ark, it’s not a sealed space. There’s no telling what trouble a mere 7 month old could’ve drug up. 

 

They split up, Abby searching the perimeter of the house and Marcus sprinting the short distance to the rest of camp. Intending to search every inch of it. Unsurprisingly, their giggly, dark haired child is nowhere near the house, or any of the others. Each dead-end clamps her lungs tighter and tighter, soon enough Abby won’t be able to breathe. 

 

Marcus, the stoic unflappable Chancellor of Arkadia, was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for his youngest daughter. Asking anybody and everybody he came across, always receiving the same dreadful answer. 

 

Then a giggle, no,  _ two _ very distinct giggles. One’s he’d gushed over for 10 years and counting. One’s he knew like the back of his hand.  _ Clarke, _ it made sense, as most post-apocalyptic parents would Marcus and Abby rarely set Bri down for more than a second. Leaving very little time for the sisters to just be with each other, something Clarke greatly protested. 

 

A wave of calm sank in, after all, it had been  _ him _ who last saw the tiny child. Any incidents would’ve been solely his fault, a heavy blame to bear. 

 

The kids, who had the day off from their normal chores, were huddled around his father, one very happy Bri in his arms. Seeing the worried look on his son’s face, Jason looks down at a now very bashful Clarke, twirling her hair and rubbing her shoe in the dirt. Flashing Jason a grateful smile, Marcus takes both girls back to the house.

 

“Clarke, do you mind explaining yourself?” Abby asks, without a trace of anger, knowing her eldest daughter had meant no harm. “Well, I came back to get my notebook, and she was crawling around on the bed. I guess I just thought she’d be safer with me and grandpa instead of inside….. I’m really sorry.” The last part is a meager whisper, her lip quivering slightly. Marcus pats his knee and Clarke slides into his lap. “We’re not mad at you, we know you just wanted to be a good big sister and take care of her. You want to play games and teach her new things right?” The blonde girl gives an excited nod. “I figured…. but right now, Bri…. well, she’s just too little. She’ll be big enough soon, she just needs a little more time, okay.” Marcus hikes Clarke onto his shoulders, parading around the room, looking a complete fool. Everyone smiling and laughing together, as a family. 

 

**Day 340**

 

Rain beat down on the quaint 1 story house. Two of its occupants chuckling and wringing out their sodden clothes, the others curled together soothing each other. It had become somewhat of a tradition, Clarke on Marcus’ shoulders, watching the sky darken and air get heavy. It had taught her not to be afraid, helped her learn to appreciate nature's great powers. Thunderstorms one of the most prominent displays. Normally, Marcus was an excellent judge of the storm’s distance, timing their escape perfectly. Tonight,  _ not so much. _ Either his skills were rusty from the untimely drought, or nature had taken a drastic change. In the end, they’d gotten soaked, running and laughing under the lightning-streaked sky. 

 

Abby, and of course the now 11-month-old Brianna, were…..  _ less inclined.  _ It’s not that she didn’t appreciate nature in all its glory, she was just a little bit more on the logic side. Her train more on the  _ what’s the worst that could happen?  _ side, rather than the,  _ it’s so beautiful,  _ side. 

 

Bri, being well a baby, was the least in favor. Unaware that the thing that sounded like the earth was shattering and crashing down was indeed  _ harmless. _ Or that the bright violent streaks of light invading the comfortable candle lit glow of the house was also harmless,  _ more or less. _

 

It was a house divided, each party trying to sway and coax the other. Abby won because Marcus could deny her  _ nothing. _ Brianna was restless and crying, Abby was panicky with a raging headache. “Clarke, can you watch your sister for a minute please.” Clarke plucks the fussy child from her father eagerly. Hushing and rocking her, tickling her stomach and playing peek-a-boo, doing anything to distract her. 

 

Marcus does the same, different methods, but the same goal. Marcus smiles at his wife, a lop-sided half smirk that always means trouble. “I swear to god if you say ‘ _ it’s only thunder’ _ you're sleeping on the floor for a week.” His head falls back with a deep rumbling laugh. “Yup, you’re perfectly fine,” he says, innocent enough. They can’t hear the excited calls of ‘Mom, Dad,  _ look, look look,’  _ over their bickering. It takes the shrieking of Clarke and an especially loud clap of thunder to call their attention. “Did ya see it did ya ya!” Clarke shouts, brimming with excitement and wonder. Needing a sense of extra comfort, Brianna had sought out her mother. Who was 5 or so feet away. 

 

So, standing on her own two wobbly legs, their youngest daughter took her first steps. She didn’t get very far, two feet at the most, but it was first steps nonetheless.  _ A milestone.  _ Cheering and clapping echoed louder than the roaring thunder. On instinct little Bri began clapping two, landing on her bottom with a small thud. “That’s my girl!” Marcus cheered, scooping both daughters into his arms, Abby tucking herself into his chest. Now with one more reason not to be afraid of storms. 

 


	15. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, it's just a little paint!  
> Toddler Sass, am I right?  
> Strikgona kom Skaikru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even look at me like that, I'm on vacation I have an excuse for being late.

**Year 2**

 

**_Day 539_**

 

Managing camp was hard in itself. Days were filled with so-called emergencies and handling numerous rowdy teens and pre-teens. Doing all that _and_ raising a now mobile toddler did _not_ leave much personal time for them, but in true Kane family nature, _they made do._

 

She was _free_ , from all duties, doctor and councilor alike. It was a miracle, a godsend if you were of that type, and she was going to make the _most_ of it. Her husband was tucked away at his corner desk, deeply enthralled in whatever reports camp had provided him with today. The black rimmed glasses he was now forced to wear seated on the bridge of his nose. “Chancellor,” she greeted, in a not so _professional_ tone, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his neck. “Doctor,” he replies halfheartedly. The paperwork he’s surrounded with still holds his attention. A fact Abby intends to change. “Clarke’s visiting Lexa and Brianna’s  down for a nap,” he just nods, circling a few phrases in the farming report. “For the first time in weeks, camp doesn’t need us… _whatever_ shall we do with the time?” Abby gently scrapes her nails through his stubble. A part of him she’d taken quite a liking to. Although his ark persona had let off an alluring air of dominance, this not essentially _new_ side of him, but _different_ side. A softer side that seemed to grow on him just like the stubble was welcome. Not that she’d married him for his looks but he certainly wasn’t lacking.

 

The soft hums and sighs he lets out show his work facade cracking. Only for him to reposition those frustrating for a _number_ of reasons glasses and destroy her progress. “You should rest, I know you haven’t been sleeping properly.” Abby sighs inwardly, Marcus has never been a particularly dense man. This isn’t something she’s used to. When they were teens, he’d always been the one to pull her into dark supply closets and empty classrooms. The work centered side of him had always slipped away when he’d entered their quarters…. Now she can’t seem to shake him out of it.

 

She kisses his neck and his pen streaks violently over the page. Her hands roam the broad expanse of his chest, feather light caresses making him shiver. “You need a break too….. _Doctor’s orders._ ” Abby had found out early many of his not so professional imaginings had revolved around that word. Not that they ever used their titles in any other matter, to begin with, it still sent shivers throughout his body. Marcus turns in his chair, sliding the glasses to the tip of his nose, revealing his darkened gaze. “Preventing a Chancellor from completing his work I see, tsk tsk Doctor, that’s a very serious crime.” Marcus’ hands fly to her waist, sneaking under the thin cotton of her shirt to trace patterns on her warm skin. Abby clasps her hands, resting them around his neck. “Looks like you’ll have to do something about that.”  Somehow, his eyes darken further, and she can feel him through his pants. They may not have much time, but she never misses an opportunity to tease him, besides the groan he lets when she rubs against him is well worth it. The way his muscles flex and ripple as he lifts her to hold her against him is a sin in itself. “Behave,” With a smirk, Marcus tosses her onto the bed. Leaning back on her elbows, Abby gives a smile that can only be described as devilish. “Never.”

 

They both said they wouldn’t fall asleep. Marcus still had his paperwork and the chance of no one getting injured for the rest of the day was next to nothing. So of course, they woke to a setting sun and a house that was all _too_ quiet. Marcus stares up at the ceiling, absentmindedly running his fingertips over her skin. “Something’s wrong,” he says, hand stilling. “That your maternal instincts talking Marcus?” She mumbles, too tired to do much of anything. “Hilarious….but I’m not kidding, how long were we asleep?” Abby grabs his hand, turning it awkwardly to check his watch. “ About 3 and a half hours.” With a small smirk, Marcus counts to three in his head, waiting until…. Abby’s entire body tenses atop his. “We’ve been asleep for three and a half hours,” she whispers with wide eyes, “and we haven’t heard a single thing.” Marcus gives a sarcastic shake of his head, getting a smack on the chest and stern glare. She rolls off him carelessly, very nearly kneeing him in the process, throwing her clothes on with a practiced efficiency. His shirt and pants land unceremoniously in his face moments later. “Get up, we have to fix whatever mess your daughter created.”  Abby opens their door, tiptoeing down the hallway, Marcus close on her heel. “Oh so she’s our daughter when she does something cute, but my daughter when something goes wrong?” Abby pauses in front of Bri’s door,

turning to Marcus with a serious expression. “Yes.” She opens the door slowly if she’s wary of what’s behind it or waking Bri unnecessarily, Marcus doesn’t know.

 

Except, there isn’t _anything_ behind her door. Nothing but a few scattered items and a wooden sword he specifically told Octavia not to give his daughter. “I honestly can’t tell if I’m relieved or terrified.” Marcus rolls his eyes and they split up, Abby going to search the camp and Marcus finishing up the house search.

 

The last room he comes up on, _Clarke’s room._ It’s a stretch considering how little a dark haired toddler could find to entertain herself within it. Sadly, he’d never really been good at these kinds of predictions. Because, sitting quite proudly in the middle of an absolutely _wrecked_ bedroom Is little Bri, covered in Clarke’s paints. Marcus groans, his daughter has turned herself into a colorful catastrophe. One that undoubtedly will take at least a month of Marcus’ water rations to fix. “Da-dy,” she coos, raising her arms to be lifted into his. “Hey kiddo, did you have fun making a mess?” Bri just claps her hands and giggles, babbling more words.

 

It costs one of Marcus’ favorite books to replace Clarke’s paints and a week of showers to clean Bri, but the look on the Arkers faces when they saw their Chancellor proudly displaying his painted daughter to her mother was well worth it.

 

  
**Day 693**

 

“Your daughter refuses to sleep in her own bed,” Abby groans, carrying a very fussy Brianna into the war room. Marcus sighs, closing the trade documents he was supposed to have finished _yesterday_. It was nearing midnight and neither of them had time for this.

 

Abby is struggling to contain a strange fever that’s been sweeping camp. _Hopefully,_ Marcus thinks, _what Lincoln said is true and it isn’t deadly._ Because in all of his days, Marcus swears he’s never seen that much blood.

And him? Well, he has a summit in two days to learn about how to protect his people from these kinds of things. Exactly _how?_ You can protect against an incurable sickness, he doesn’t know.

 

“Oh, so she’s just my daughter again?” Abby sets the fussy toddler down on the couch. The war room isn’t an ideal place for a good night’s rest but Bri curls up instantly, making Abby frown in exasperation. “Clarke never did things like this, and your genes obviously won over with this one, so I blame you.” Marcus rolls his eyes, having a daughter born of highly stubborn parents was a struggle in itself. Now one highly stubborn and _slightly_ spoiled child was just…… well, hard. “We wouldn’t have this issue if _someone_ hadn’t insisted on letting her sleep in our bed for two weeks because of a little reaper scare.” Marcus crouches down next to his daughter, pulling her thumb out of her mouth. “Come on, It’s bedtime for Bri.” The littlest Kane slips off the couch, yawning and seemingly ready to walk back to bed, until…. “Daddy not sleep, I not sleep.” Abby chokes back a laugh, turning to hide the smile on her face. “Not how it works princess, _bedtime.”_

 

“ _No._ ” Marcus picks the child up, sending her into a fit. “Not an option kid, you can either fall asleep with me quietly, or you can stay alone in your room all night. What will it be?” Brianna crosses her arms, making a very pouty face. “Tavia says _gona nowe sleip, Ai laik gona.”_ He wants to congratulate Octavia for managing to teach a 17-month-old Trig but decides against it. _Teach her the whole phrase, or none at all,_ he muses. “That’s not the whole saying kiddo, _gonakru nowe sleip taim the wor ste odon.”_ Abby rests her head on Marcus’ shoulder from behind, making faces at Bri. “So, the baby can speak trig, but I can’t…. Makes perfect sense.” Marcus uses his free arm to wrap around Abby’s waist as she yawns. Suppressing a yawn himself, he whispers, “I think it’s bedtime for everyone.”

 

**Day 725**

 

This is _not_ how Marcus envisioned this conversation would go. It was supposed to be a simple handoff. He’d been planning it since the moment Indra’s messenger had arrived, _but things were far from in his favor this fine day._ There had been a ‘small’ scare with Clarke this morning. Marcus had mistaken a simple cough for what they had come to know as _jushaka,_ or what Abby had called a hemorrhagic fever. Except a small cough had turned into headaches and chills. And the list just kept growing.

 

“What do you mean I have to take Bri to the summit?” Abby strips the gloves off her hand, repositioning her medical mask. “Marcus, I can’t leave and there aren’t many I trust,” She sighs, looking at the rows of occupied bed spaces. “ _My father is….._ going with me isn’t he?” Her look of confirmation is nearly all sarcasm. Both of them are stressed near breaking point. He’s considering leaving Sinclair in charge and slipping into the forest for a few days rest. “Can’t we just-” Abby raises her hand, silencing him. “I know what you’re going to say and no you can’t turn the guard into personal babysitters.” He frowns, that _was_ what he was going to say, word for word. “She’s waiting in the rover, _fasta op.”_ He couldn’t kiss her goodbye, they still didn’t know if he was immune or not, all he could do was give her hand a small squeeze and jog off.

 

They didn’t have harnesses, and it was a rather long and rocky ride to the _Trikapa._ So, little Bri was held tightly in her father’s arms, unable to move in his iron grip. “You remember what I taught you,” Marcus coos, trying to distract the girl from the unsettling jostling of the rover. She smiles and nods excitedly, sitting up slightly. “Alright let's hear it.”

 

“ _Ai laik Brina kom Skaikru, yongon kom Skaihefa.”_ The foreign words roll off her tongue with more of a practiced ease than half an hour a day warrant. “ _En striksis kom Skaiprisa?”_ She asks, unsure of her wording. “ _Sha, Klark Skaiprisa,_ but where’d you learn that one?” Marcus questions, despite being able to see his father’s wide smirk.  

 

By the time _Trikapa_ is in sight, Bri is asleep, forcing Marcus to walk into a room full of clan leaders carrying her. The odd stares and whispered judgments fade to black when she wakes up, eager to announce herself as a _gona._ _“Ai laik Brina kom Skaikru,”_ Her start is a little shaky, all the new eyes and ears setting her on edge. Marcus gives her a gentle nudge and a small smile, encouraging her onward as the _Yujleda_ leader whispers to his guardsmen. “ _Yongon kom Skaihefa en strikgona!”_ She finishes, even getting Indra to smile slightly.

 

The meeting starts and unsurprisingly Bri gets quite fidgety in Marcus’ arms. Whining to be put down and allowed to roam this strange. Thinking she’d be safe enough in an underground bunker Marcus sets her down with a whispered warning to stay close. A group of _sekens_ crowds her instantly, making her cling to his leg for a moment longer. They fire off questions in Trig and English, making even Marcus' head spin. Slowly, she eases out of his personal space, running off to join the other children close by.

He’s not sure about exposing her just yet, some of this world needn't reach her yet, but if she comes home with more words than she left with, he won’t bat an eyelash.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations Just in case:
> 
> Gona nowe sleip, Ai laik gona: "Warriors never sleep, I'm a warrior"
> 
> Gonakru nowe sleip taim the wor ste odon: "Warriors never sleep until the war is over"
> 
> Jushaka: "Blood Sickness" It's the sickness Murphy gave everyone in season one
> 
> Fasta op: "Hurry up" 
> 
> Trikapa: "Tree Capital" That's the direct translation, my meaning was leaning more towards Meeting place but think what you want
> 
> Ai laik Brina kom Skaikru, yongon kom Skaihefa: "I am Brianna of the sky people, child of the sky king"
> 
> En striksis kom Skaiprisa: "Little sister of the sky princess"
> 
> Yujleda: "Broadleaf" (clan)
> 
> Strikgona: "Little Warrior"
> 
> Sekens: "Seconds"


	16. Year Three

**Day 1217**

 

He’d been reluctant at letting some of the older kids take Bri out. They had peace with the grounders but that didn’t make the woods completely safe. She was still only three after all, defenseless in a big scary world with danger lurking around every corner. At least that’s how Marcus viewed it anytime she left the confines of camp. 

 

Even after he all but demanded that he and the two best guards in camp join them, he was very much on edge. Poised to draw his sidearm at the first sign of danger.  _ Instincts,  _ Abby had called them,  _ the need to protect and soothe, _ but he didn’t see anything about blind panic and incessant worry. They never had things like mountain lions or rogue grounder tribes in space, and that just added to any parents list of worries. Space was cold and contained, but Earth was vibrant, alive  _ and dangerous. _ __   
  


The constant paranoia reduced his ability to enjoy the beauty of his surroundings. The bright green of the spring leaves. The babbling of a nearby stream, and the excited shouts of children interacting with nature and making discoveries. The more and more he watched the kids,  _ his kids, _ Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Miller, Jasper, Harper, and Murphy laughing and giggling with the bright and bubbly three-year-old he felt himself relax. Even sitting himself down up against a tree and closing his eyes. 

 

That is until he hears the shouts and he bolts up, drawing his weapon and nearly cracking Jasper Jordan in the head with it. Thankfully, in a dark sort of way, the kids had been around guns their whole lives and he was unphased by it. 

 

Jasper just points over to one of the larger trees that they had been  _ climbing, _ where a very teary and slightly bloodied Brianna sat on Raven’s lap. As soon as her father is in reach Bri puts her little arms up and makes grabby hands at him. “What happened?” He asks, trying to mask the anger in his voice. Anger at himself for letting his guard down and allowing someone to get hurt,  _ his daughter especially.  _

 

It was well known that Marcus Kane adored his children,  _ all of them, _ but it was something about those deep brown eyes and impossible head of curls that made him want to move mountains and tame seas. Just to give her anything she wanted.

 

“She, uh….she kinda fell.” Raven looked apologetically up at him like she blamed herself for the little squirt getting hurt. ‘It’s okay we just need to get her back to camp for a checkup, you didn’t do anything wrong, Raven.” She accepted his hand, using it to pull herself up off the ground. Her bad leg making it harder for her to walk and be a normal kid, but she pushed through with more determination than most seasoned adults, and for that, he was incredibly proud. “Alright everyone pack it up, we’re going back to camp.” Bri sniffled in his arms, there was a small cut on her cheek and more on her elbows.  _ “Weron laksen _ ?” He asks and she looks down to her leg, more specifically the three or four-inch cut running up it. “ _ Nomon fis op.” _ He was careful as he carried her, wary of any possible broken bones as he had no idea how far she actually fell.

 

*******

 

Marcus was frantic as Abby cleaned and bandaged their daughter's cuts. She hadn’t said a word to him since he arrived in medical, just scooped up the little girl and set to work. “I’m sorry,” he says, head hanging low with shame. “For?” She asks applying the last bandage and kissing her Bri’s little forehead. “ _ Hogeda beda.” _

 

“For letting her get hurt.” Abby lets out a small chuckle and drags her husband in front of their daughter. “Look,” she says in a calm tone, “She’s perfectly fine, maybe a little scraped up but she’s alive. Besides, at this age, Clarke had already broken her arm.” Marcus frowns at the memory, Clarke crying and clutch her arm him sprinting into medical carrying her and nearly scaring the life out of the night staff. “How was I supposed to know she was going to bounce  _ off  _ the couch,” he whines, looking even more ashamed. “Oh for god’s sakes Marcus I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that she’s a kid, kids get hurt, it’s part of growing up.” 

 

**Day 1278**

 

“Absolutely not, she’s three and a half, she doesn’t need to know how to use a sword,” Abby said, glaring at her father in-law. “I’m with her on this one, I can’t see a single reason why a toddler needs to be armed, sorry Dad.” Jason gave a lame look to his son, who only re-immersed himself in a mountain of paperwork. “What happens when you aren’t there to protect her, the rest of the clans start training the moment a child can lift a blade.” Abby frowns and crosses her arms, she won’t drop this until she wins. “We’re not the rest of the clans here, the children don’t need to fight when  we have plenty of guards.” The older man sighed and rubbed his face, they’d been at it for half an hour now. “What makes you so sure they’ll always be there?” At the comment, Marcus turns to his father with an odd smile, pushing up his glasses as he set down the pen. “Because as Commander, I’ll make sure they regret it if they don’t.”

 

“Regrets come after, danger is omnipresent,” is the man’s retort, probably quoting one of the elders. “We are not at war, she’s safe,” Abby fires back, getting more and more defensive of her daughter’s innocence with each passing second. Firmly believing she should never have to even pick up a knife. “Marcus, as a leader your heirs are expected to be skilled in combat, it’s a sign of weakness to have a child without a chosen path.” Abby rolled her eyes and looked over to Marcus who only shrugged. “At least a few lessons a week.”

 

“No.”

 

“Once a week?”

 

“No.” 

 

“ _ Once!” _

 

_ “Nooo!”  _ Abby yelled throwing her hands up and scaring little Bri who was unaware of the fierce debate she caused. Jason runs his hands over his face in annoyance. He turns to Marcus with a plea for help. “ _ Marcus….”  _ his father says attempting to sway him. Instead, he just rolls back in his chair throwing his hands up in surrender. “Uh uh, no way, her word is law.” Jason rolls his eyes and walks out, tired of arguing. 

 

Two days later, however, when Bri comes running up to him brandishing and intricate leather sheath and blunted sword all he is able to do is glare at his father and hope Abby doesn’t kill them both. Because there isn’t any way he’s going to be able to take that blade away from her. 

 

Abby is furious, but only for a bit.

 

**Day 1449**

 

“I think we need a vacation, well not a vacation but a break,” Abby sighed, rubbing her nose against his bare chest. “We could take the kids out camping.” She sits up and glared at him like had spoken a strange language. “Marcus I said we needed a break, not self-inflicted torture.”

 

“Oh come on, there’s only what…..10 of them, and besides last time we went they had a blast.” 

 

“ _ No, _ the last time we went camping we almost lost a child and ended up discovering an entire race of trained killers.” Marcus just gives a lopsided grin and tilts his head, looking up at her. “But,  _ it was fun. _ ” Abby shakes her head and pats his cheek. “I think your sense of entertainment’s a bit twisted dear.” He chuckles and pulls her fully on top of him. “My sense of humor is  _ perfectly _ fine, but I’m not joking, you really would have a good time.”

 

“Earth is truly beautiful, I want to give you the chance to really  _ see _ it.” She sighs, unable to deny the hopeful look he’s wearing. “Alright fine, but it better be fun.”

 

*******

 

All 10 kids go berserk when Marcus announces the trip. Scrambling around to pack bags and make crazy plans about what kind of activities they’d like to do. Harper suggests swimming and Marcus nearly has a heart attack before Abby swiftly denies. 

 

The ability to take the rover makes reaching the campsite quicker and easier. Leaving them much of the day to pitch tents and relax. The teens all follow Bri as she runs around. Beaming as Clarke swings her sister onto her shoulders for  _ a rocket ship ride, _ zooming around the clearing and making rocket noises. 

 

He and Abby sit back watching their family,  _ because that’s what they are, _ laugh and bond. Now laying on the forest floor, gazing at the clouds through a break in the canopy. “See, I told you this would be fun.” Abby just sighs, relaxing back against his chest while sitting between his parted legs. 

 

Everything goes well until night falls and people beginning readying themselves for sleep. “ _ Biskova?”  _ Bri asks tugging on her mother’s shirt, in reference to the fur blanket Indra had gifted the child at birth. “ _ Em’s gon houm.”  _ Tears well up in her as she starts sniffling. The dark haired girl  _ adored  _ that blanket and never went to bed without it,  _ which is why this was a problem. _ “ _ Yu sleip kom nontu en ai?” _ Bri shakes her head and looks around, expecting to find her blanket. Clarke comes up brandishing a large blanket with pictures of the constellations sewn in,  _ a gift from the Commander. “Em's ait strik won, yu sleip kom hir? Kom ai?”  _ Surprisingly, the little girl accepts her sister's offer and walks off hand in hand with her to  _ their  _ tent. 

 

Leaving the pleasantly shocked parents a relaxing and  _ fun,  _ just as Marcus had promised, night to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
